A different type of InuYasha story
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: The title says it all. its a different type of InuYasha story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with the previous ones that I've done. I am going to however clarify something right now. At first in the story, Inuyasha is a human. Here are their roles:

InuYasha: Normal human works as an animal cop

Kagome: A nurse

Sango: a News reporter (That's a long way from Demon slayer don't you guys think?)

Miroku: Priest (At a church. Don't worry he's still a lecher and a womanizer.)

Sesshomaru: FBI (I think THAT is WAY more funny than InuYasha's job.)

Kagura: Sesshomaru's assistant

Dogman: A half dog demon who serves the people and fights for justice.

Ok yes this a Inuyasha super hero story alright, just Inuyasha version. I wonder who Dogman will become? Oh and Sesshomaru and Kagura are still demons. Oh and let's see if you guys can remember any of my characters from my other stories. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 1: Bitten and breakout

InuYasha drove around the town on a Saturday morning. Today was his first day off from his new job. He was 25 and he had just barely gotten out of college two months ago. He was hired right away by Jason, the boss of the animal cop station in Tokyo. InuYasha decided to stop by the hospital and check on his mother, who had broke her leg. As he entered the hospital, the women who were currently in the waiting room all looked up and almost fainted. He walked to the person at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Izayoi Takahashi?" He asked.

"She's in the first room on your right, down that hall." The nurse pointed in the direction (A/N: No its not Kagome.) of the hall.

"Thank you Ms?" He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Oh I'm Mrs. Belladonna Kita." InuYasha nodded his head.

"I'm InuYasha Takahashi." InuYasha then walked down the hall and into his mothers' room. When he saw his mom, he smiled. Even though she never had told him about his father or what happened to him, InuYasha never did hold a grudge against her. His mother looked up and smiled.

"InuYasha did you get the job?" She asked. She had been in the hospital before he had gotten out of college.

"Yeah mom. I'm an animal cop now. I've helped with mostly dogs from the streets, I've brought in abusive pet owners. I've done TONS of things mom." InuYasha smiled at her. By the looks of it, his mother was just fine.

"That's good. InuYasha when I get out of the hospital I will…tell you about your father." When she looked at him, even though she smiled, InuYasha could still see the sadness in his mothers' eyes.

"Mom you don't have to." He didn't like seeing the sadness in his mothers' eyes. It made him feel guilty.

"But I want to InuYasha. I won't bring back terrible memories ok?" That's when Izayoi's brother, Takemaru came running in. (A/N: Ha! That proves it right there! Inutaisho is not dead or is he? Takemaru is still alive and he doesn't hate demons. He's InuYasha's uncle in this story.)

"Izayoi I just finally got the time to come and visit you. Are you ok?" Takemaru said in a rush. He didn't even notice InuYasha standing there.

"Takemaru I've been in the hospital for over two months now. Turns out my entire leg had been broken when I had fallen off the horse. Takemaru you did remember today is InuYasha's birthday right?" InuYasha then tapped Takemaru's shoulder.

"And Uncle Takemaru, I would dearly like it if you did not get me kid stuff like last year. I'm 25 now, not 5 years old." InuYasha pointed out. That's when his pager for the animal cops went off. "Sorry but I have to go back to work today even though it's my day off." He hugged his mother and just looked Takemaru in the eyes. Then he left. Takemaru looked at Izayoi.

"You going to tell him soon?"

"Yeah. As soon as I'm out of the hospital."

"Izayoi what really happened that night?"

"Takemaru if your there when I tell InuYasha, you will know. I will say one thing though, he's not dead. At least not yet."

(With InuYasha)

"Jason what's going on? I was visiting my mother and you paged me." Jason grabbed InuYasha's shoulder and showed him a map.

"I need you to go to this street. There's a dog there that needs to be caught and brought here as soon as possible InuYasha." InuYasha looked deep into Jason's dark green eyes, and Jason looked into InuYasha's dark brown eyes.

"Alright. What type of dog is it?"

"No one knows for sure. InuYasha take extreme caution around this dog. There are rumors that the dog has rabies." InuYasha groaned. He had a bad history with rabid dogs. InuYasha then looked at Jason.

"If I get bit by this dog and I live, I want a raise." InuYasha demanded.

"And you will most certainly get this raise InuYasha." Jason knew all about InuYasha's past with the rabid dogs.

"Wish me luck." InuYasha then walked out and got into his animal cop van. '_I'm going to need a lot of luck if I'm to survive this dog. Man! I hate rabid dogs.'_

(At the hospital)

"Kagome your late!" Kikyo yelled at her friend who came running in.

"I'm sorry Kikyo! My little brother needed to be dropped off at his friends house." Kagome had also just barely gotten out of college to be a nurse. Little did Kagome know is that tonight she would actually save a life.

"Well you better hope that Sahara doesn't find out you were late." Sahara was their boss, and she was very strict.

"Kikyo any new patients?" Kikyo shook her head.

"Only that 10 babies were born today. I'm tell you Kagome this has to be the most boring job to be. I mean we were trained to save lives and all we are doing is bringing lives into the world." Kikyo then grabbed her things and left. Kagome's shift had now started as soon as Kikyo walked out the door. Kagome however did not have the reprieve to sit at the front desk. She was one of the nurses who went into the ER. Isadora replaced Kikyo at the front desk. Kagome walked into the back to find her partner Hojo preparing just in case any big emergencies came in.

"Hojo I don't know why you even bother. Nothing big happens in this town anyways."

"Well Ms. Higurashi it's always good to be prepared." Hojo had been a doctor for 7 ½ years already. Kagome scoffed and walked back into the waiting room.

(With InuYasha)

"Nice doggy. Good doggy." InuYasha was trying to back the RABID dog into a corner, while trying not to be bitten. The dog then suddenly lunged forward and bit InuYasha's neck. InuYasha however did indeed yell, but he also felt something in his blood come alive. InuYasha then knocked the dog unconscious. He pulled the dog into one of the cages in his van and locked it. He made his way to his phone and called Jason.

"Jason I have the dog, but…I need to go to the hospital. It bit my bloody neck."

"Alright just hang on InuYasha. Help is coming. Find a cloth and put in on your wound."

"Yeah, ok." InuYasha then hung up. He started looking around for some cloth until of course he sensed someone coming.

"InuYasha you need help." InuYasha turned around and his face met a fist.

(At the hospital)

Kagome sighed again until a man with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail wearing blue jeans and a black taint top, came running in carrying another man with long black hair and a LARGE hole in his neck.

"This man needs help immediately!" The man yelled. Which Kagome also noticed the deep amber eyes. She nodded.

"Hojo! We have an emergency!" Hojo came running with a stretcher and placed the man on it.

"Alright sir we need a name for him and your name."

"His name is InuYasha. My name is…my name doesn't matter, at least not yet." The man then ran out of the hospital.

"Come on Hojo, we have to save InuYasha's life!" They then went to work. Meanwhile, the rabid dog in the back of the van broke out and looked around. The dog shook his head. '_Man! Someone drugged me. That stupid human should not have knocked me out! Wait, his blood tasted like…NO!'_ The dog then ran off searching for what had happened to that man. When he sniffed around, he smelled his impersonator right away and growled. He was about to run off again, until of course a net went on him. He looked up and saw his best friend Jason, frowning down at him.

"Hmm he doesn't look like he has rabies. Still I think we have to take him in to get him check out."

(With Kagome)

Kagome sighed. It had been a long 5 hours in the ER but she believed they were successful. She went to check on her other patient that Sahara had signed her to when she first arrived. She walked into Izayoi's room.

"Hey there Kagome. I was wondering what was all that commotion outside 5 hours ago?"

"Oh we just had a big emergency. A man came in carrying another man. The one that was unconscious had this huge hole in his neck, like he was bitten by something."

"What was his name?"

"InuYasha." Kagome looked at Izayoi and almost regretted saying his name. Izayoi had TONS of tears falling down her cheeks.

"InuYasha is my son. My only son. Tell me, did you save his life?" Izayoi's tears stopped for a moment.

"He is in recovery right now, I will inform you on what happens. Now time to check how your leg is coming along."

(with Jason)

"Well Jason this dog most certainly does NOT have rabies. But he does have a slight trace of a drug that makes a dog look like it has rabies. There is one interesting this we did find though."

"What's that Dr. Arachnid?" (A/N: Arachnid? Hmm I wonder who that could be? Arachnid is what spiders are.)

"The dog is a full demon. So unfortunately I don't think InuYasha Takahashi is going to survive the bite. I am very sorry." Jason looked at the cage containing the dog demon.

"A dog demon huh? They are rare, especially without their females. I wonder did his mate die?"

"We may never know." In the window a black Nekomata demon with black fur, gold paws, and red tail stripes watched the entire seen. (A/N: Alright I couldn't help it! I had to bring him into the story! I like him alright. Kirara and the others are also in the story by the way.) It was Midnight, Izayoi's feline companion. Midnight jumped off the wall and ran to find Takemaru. (A/N: Oh and Sunset is in this one as well!) A crème colored Nekomata demon came running up, with gold tail stripes and black paws. This was Midnight's younger brother Sunset.

'_Midnight what's going on?'_

'_Izayoi has been having me search for Inutaisho ever since he disappeared right?'_

'_Yeah. What about it?'_

'_Well I think I've found him. So I'm searching for Takemaru. Let's go and find Kirara, she's good at tracking. Do you know where she is at?'_

'_Hmm she is usually at the cat place modeling.'_

'_True. Then let's go and find her. I fear InuYasha may be running out of time. His demon blood has been domed by Inutaisho before he was born. Side effects will most certainly happen.'_ The cats then quickly started running to the building.

(At the hospital)

Kagome walked into InuYasha's room once more to check on him. She checked his blood pressure, heart beat and other important things.

"What on earth happened to you?" Kagome then noticed something. InuYasha was in an coma. She quickly ran to Hojo.

"HOJO! He's in a coma!" Hojo ran into the room as well and saw that Kagome was right.

"Kagome we have to notify Sahara of this now. This is serious, we won't be able to tell if he's in pain or anything." Hojo then ran towards Sahara's office and moments later she came running out.

"You can't be serious!?" She checked him and had the same reaction as Kagome. "Well we had better go and tell his mother that her son may never wake up from his coma. Kagome she's your patient you go and tell her." Kagome obeyed and walked slowly to Izayoi's room. She walked in the room.

"Uh, Izayoi I have news about InuYasha." Izayoi immediately stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Kagome.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well I'm not for sure. We stitched the wound up, and put him in recovery. Well I went to check on him just now and found out he has gone into a coma. So we won't be able to tell if he's in pain or anything." Izayoi had her right hand over her mouth.

"Is that all?" Kagome became very confused.

"What do you mean? Is that all?"

"I mean is that all you found. Are you certain it's a coma? It's not a healing trance? Go to Jason and find out what bit him. I'm certain by now that Jason knows what has happened. Here's his number." Izayoi handed Kagome a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Alright."

"Oh and Kagome it may be a healing trance. It just depends on what bit him." And Izayoi would not say anything more on the subject. Kagome went to the phone and dialed the number.

"**Hello?"**

"**Is this Jason Tahashi?"**

"**Yes. Who is this?"**

"**I am Kagome Higurashi. I am InuYasha's nurse. I was told to contact you to see what bit him."**

"**Oh. He was bitten by a dog demon."**

"**A dog demon?"**

"**A type of demon."**

"**I know what a demon is, but I've never heard of a dog demon."**

"**Well the dog demons are very rare. Only because they are almost all dead. Only two are known in the town. There's Detective Taisho and the nurse Belladonna Kita."**

"**Belladonna Kita is a dog demon?! She's one of the nurses at this hospital. Detective Taisho?"**

"**He's Belladonna's younger brother. His name I've only heard once before only because I was invited by his father to his promotion. His name is Sesshomaru."**

"**Sesshomaru. Alright thanks Jason for the information."**

"**How is InuYasha doing by the way?"**

"**Well we stitched up the wound, but he's in a coma now."**

"**No it's not a coma Kagome. It's called a healing trance. A demon goes into that trance when they have a big impact, wound, or shock."**

"**But InuYasha a human!"**

"**I would ask Izayoi more about him then."** Jason then hung up. Kagome went back to Izayoi and told her all that she found. She had just finished when Takemaru came in with 7 cats on him.

"Takemaru, Midnight, Kirara, Sunset, Starlight, Kiroro, Kikoro, and Moonlight what are you guys doing here?"

"Izayoi Midnight believes he's found Inutaisho." Kagome looked between Takemaru to Izayoi.

"Uh whose Inutaisho?"

"InuYasha's father." Takemaru then brought out a box. "Takemaru what is that?"

"It's my gift for InuYasha." He took out a red kimono from the box. (A/N: The robe of the Fire rat)

"Takemaru that's made from the fire rats fur! That must've cost a fortune." Izayoi stared wide-eyed at the kimono.

"Uh is it like his birthday today?"

"No, in a few months it is. His birthday is in December." Kagome then realized his birthday was in 8 months.

8 months later

It was dark outside and Kagome was not on shift today. She made Hojo promise her to call her as soon as InuYasha woke up. At the hospital, InuYasha slowly felt as though he's slept for 26 years. He slowly opened his eyes. It was very dark in his room. He raised his hand to feel his shoulder. He felt a scab and stitches there instead of a gaping wound. He breathed air in through his nose and regretted it. He caught ALL the scents in the hospital. The smell of after birth from a pregnant woman who just finished having triplets, the blood a man having surgery, medicine, a woman on her time of the month. But what hit him mostly was the scent of a female somewhere outside, it was a dog that was in heat. The scab on his neck healed instantly. His black hair was replaced with silver hair, his brown eyes went amber, and 

his ears disappeared and turned to dog ears. He could see the entire room now. He also noticed the cords on his body, hooked up to a machine. He sniffed the air again. But this time he smelled a man coming towards his room. InuYasha reacted quickly. He jumped off the bed, but this in turn caused him more pain. The cords were yanked out of his body. He yelled in pain right as the man came into the room and gasped.

"Your awake! Sahara! Call Kagome! He's awake!" InuYasha's eyes widened when he smelled someone in trouble somewhere in Tokyo. When the doctor tried to stop him, InuYasha growled and his eyes flashed a different color making the man back away from him. When he reached the waiting room, Kagome came rushing in through the doors (A/N: she lives across the street from the hospital) and she stopped. He was indeed awake, but he was escaping. She grabbed her emergency weapon that Sahara gave her in case a patient tries to escape: a tranquilizer.

"InuYasha you can't escape." She immediately paused when a deep growl came from him. His body then glowed and a bright light surrounded him. When the light disappeared a dog stood where InuYasha once stood, the same growl emanating from the dog. The dog ran past her and outside in the pouring rain. Hojo and Sahara came running down the hall, Izayoi right behind them on her crutches.

"What happened Kagome?" Sahara looked at Kagome, who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"We have a serious problem. Izayoi you never told me, WHAT was his father?!" Kagome walked right up to Izayoi.

"His father was… why do you ask?" Kagome pointed at the doors.

"In case you didn't hear it, he just growled a very deep growl at me that only a dog could do! Then he turned into a dog the size of a Great Dane! WHAT WAS HIS FATHER!?" Sahara and Hojo looked at Izayoi also. Izayoi just lowered her head.

"He… His name is Inutaisho, he is a demon. A dog demon. An aged dog demon can give a human a power to protect the people…Oh my god! Inutaisho bit his own son!" Izayoi's hand flew over her mouth as she realized who bit InuYasha.

"So what is InuYasha? He is obviously not human." Hojo asked Izayoi.

"When I was still pregnant with InuYasha, Inutaisho domed his demonic powers so he could grow up with friends. He is supposed to be a half-demon. In school, he was great at sports and P.E. He was never good in Math or Science. Actually he was more interested from the start in saving lives and helping innocent animals from abusive pet owners. He has always had a fear of rabid animals, ever since his encounter with one at the age of 5. Our dog Spot went rabid but I didn't know it at the time, until of course when she went after InuYasha. I was glad he could run fast still, or else he would have been mauled by a dog. When InuYasha was still a baby, Inutaisho disappeared. I had Midnight keep searching for Inutaisho just in case he would show up. He also used to be an animal cop, like InuYasha is now." Izayoi finished her tale after an hour. Kagome looked outside in the pouring rain and wondered where InuYasha could've gone.

(With InuYasha)

He was running, following the scent of the woman in trouble. From the scents, there were 5 rapists and the woman was a week pregnant so she didn't know. When he saw the alley way, he started growling loud enough for the men to hear him. He ran down the alley way and lunged at one of the men. When the first one was pinned, one of the others grabbed a bar and knocked him on the head with it. When InuYasha came to, he was in a fighting pin. He was behind these bars and with one sniff he knew where he was at. This was a place where men bring their dogs so the dogs can fight against other dogs. He sniffed again and realized he was going against a pit bull. He decided to try and reason with the men, in a language they didn't understand or so he thought.

"You men are going to regret this! I am InuYasha, I am an animal cop and there is a tracker in my back. The police are most likely on their way here right now!" He was lying of course. There was no tracker in his back. If he was a cop dog there most certainly would be a tracker in his back.

"Dude that dog just talked." The men looked at InuYasha.

"Listen just let me go. I just came out of a coma and I don't want to go back into one." InuYasha jumped when the gates opened and the pit bull ran at him. He glared at the other dog. "Fine you want a fight! I'll give you a fight!" InuYasha attacked the pit bull. Before the pit bull could bite, InuYasha tugged on the pit bulls neck and it was hard! Blood gushed out of the dogs wound. InuYasha started panting and saw an exit. Once outside he saw that same woman unconscious next to the dumpster. So InuYasha put her on his back and he ran to her house. How he knew where was a mystery to himself. The woman's husband opened the door and saw InuYasha in dog form with his wife on his back.

"Thank you!" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Listen I have a name alright." The man stared at InuYasha with wide eyes.

"You can talk?"

"Yeah I guess I can. But hey, do you have any water or dog food?"

"Yeah. We have a female husky named Tara. Come in. I'll call you Silver if you don't mind." InuYasha liked that name for his dog form.

"Actually that is my name. Silver." The man smiled.

"I can see why. You're very unusual. Silver fur, gold eyes and those claws. Don't your owners know how to trim them?" InuYasha looked at his claws.

"Oh, um about that, well I don't have owners. Ah! Water!" InuYasha started lapping up the water.

"Silver how come your skinny looking?"

"Well I just came out of a coma just a few hours ago."

"Coma? Were you abused by your owners?"

"Huh? No. I work to save the people from certain dangers. Which is how I found your wife here. Oh and she's pregnant. From the scent it's yours." InuYasha started walking towards the door.

"Silver where are you going?"

"I smell more danger. I have to go and save them." InuYasha walked through the doggy door, which he barely fit through anyways. He started running towards the scent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that is Chapter 1 to Dogman. I'm sure it's obvious who Dogman turns out to be right? InuYasha can transform in this story, but it's so no one can recognize him later on. Sure Kagome saw him, but his dog appearance changes real soon. His father actually is also in the same predicament as InuYasha. Izayoi asked earlier "Is that all?" because… well you guys will find out soon right? Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright InuYasha is no longer in the coma. He is now some sort of super hero, in a doggy form. He actually gets a cool side kick in this story. Alright on with the story! Oh Sango and Miroku show up. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Sidekick and finding InuYasha

InuYasha woke up in his normal form, and he just now noticed he was not wearing his jeans and shirt he was wearing 8 months ago. He was wearing a red kimono made from fire rat fur. He looked around at his surroundings. He was by water and surrounded by trees. There was blood on his claws and blood stains in his hair. He groaned. He got up and bathed in the water. Today he would return to the hospital to find out what is going on, from his mother. That was until he heard a little girl scream for help. His body immediately without warning morphed into the form of a dog and InuYasha ran towards the screams. On his way there he smelled smoke and saw fire trucks. When he reached the place he saw the building was on fire. He ran into the building and straight into the fire, but since he wasn't human it didn't harm him at all. He reached the little girl who was holding her kitten.

"Little girl get on my back." The girl climbed onto the dogs back. He walked to the wind sill. He looked down and gulped. He didn't know if he could fly, and he hoped he could. He backed up a little ways and looked at the girl. "Hang on. We are going out the window. Close your eyes and hold on." She nodded and he ran and jumped. He actually landed on his feet, like a cat! InuYasha recognized someone among the firemen. His Uncle Takemaru with his mother Izayoi, who was on crutches. He had to stop himself from running over there to his mother. Instead one of the firemen started petting him.

"You're a brave dog aren't you?" He nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Silver." The man gasped as InuYasha spoke his dog name. InuYasha then ran out of the area so he could recoup before he was forced to save someone else. Of course when he thought nothing worse than being in a coma is worse, he was hit by a car. Turns out it was an animal cop van. Jason ran out of the driver seat and stopped when he looked at the dog.

"How did you get out of your cage?!" InuYasha opened his eyes to look at his boss. He immediately blinked when he realized Jason just HIT him with a VAN!

"Jason how dare you hit me! I could've died!"

"The dog talks!"

"Of course I can talk." InuYasha stood up. Jason backed away from InuYasha.

"How do you know my name?"

"Let me in the van and I'll explain everything."

(Back at the burning building)

"As you can see behind me, the firemen are still putting out the fire but earlier a dog had flown out the window with a little girl holding a kitten on his back. If anyone is to see a dog named Silver, please be very kind to him. He saved a little girl and risked his own life by running into the building and jumping out the window. I am Sango Lander at Tokyo press. Stay tuned for more." When the camera stopped recording, Sango heaved a sigh. She looked at her brother who was recording all of this.

"Kohaku we have seriously have to get a vacation."

"Well we are going to have to give him a more catchy name though, instead of Silver. What about Dogman? I'm mean he can talk human and he sounds like if he were human, he would be a man right? So what about Dogman?"

"We will have to ask our managers about that Kohaku."

(With InuYasha)

"So when you were bitten, you went into a healing trance or coma and when you woke your senses where stronger and you turned into a dog."

"Yes." InuYasha was now in his human form and Jason could see exactly what he meant. Of course Jason almost fainted when he saw InuYasha's was half-demon it seemed. That is of course when InuYasha froze.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" His body glowed white.

"Someone is in danger. Quick open my door." Jason was too slow. He now had a large hole in the passenger door, and a silver dog was running ahead. InuYasha was following the scent of danger and recognized the scent of the woman last night who had tried to tranquilize him. The doctor had called her Kagome. Of course his dog form just had to change right there and then. Now he was the size of a German Sheppard, just a silver one with golden eyes. When he reached the area, he growled and attacked then men. There were only two men this time. Once they were knocked out, InuYasha padded over to Kagome.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I think so. So your Dogman?" His eyes widened.

"Dogman? My name is Silver."

"Well the press have declared that your name is Dogman. Since they think you were once a man, but you are now a dog." InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Just call me Silver. Not this name "Dogman"." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just get used to it Silver, people are going to call you Dogman now." Kagome slowly stood up. That's when a dog came out from behind the dumpster, saliva around it's jaws. Kagome gasped. "Silver that dog has rabies." He glared at the other dog.

"I know." InuYasha started growling at the other dog, which was a Rottweiler. They had a growling start off. InuYasha's however grew louder and louder by the second. When the Rottweiler was least expecting it, InuYasha threw one of his claws at the dog, which surprised both of them. "Hmm so that's one of my moves. Wow." Kagome looked at him.

"You don't even know what your powers are?"

"Well no, cause I mean I've been in a coma for I don't know 8 months." InuYasha snapped at her. Before he knew it his body turned back to normal. Kagome's eyes widened.

"InuYasha? Your Silver?"

"Well yeah. You just saw me turn back to human didn't you."

"Yeah I did."

"You can't TELL anyone who I am or what I am."

"But when you're in dog form, how will I find you?"

"I am at where ever there is danger. I really have no choice in the matter." Kagome looked at him and then remember what Izayoi had told her after he escaped from the hospital. His father had done this to him. That's when his entire body froze, and then glowed white.

"InuYasha?"

"There's danger. I've got to go!" He turned into a dog and ran off towards the danger. Kagome tried following, but eventually she lost his trail. That's when a priest walked up behind Kagome and rubbed her butt. Kagome turned and slapped him HARD.

"You PERVERT!" The priest rubbed his cheek.

"My name is Miroku. I am sorry about that though. I picked it up from my father."

"Miroku I am Kagome Higurashi. "

(With InuYasha)

When InuYasha found out WHAT was in danger, he just looked at it. It was a cat stuck in a tree. He rolled his eyes and got the cat out of the tree, earning a bone in the process. He went down an alley to enjoy it, until a homeless dog walked out from trashcan on its side. It was a golden retriever. InuYasha looked at his bone and gave it to the Retriever.

"Thank you." The dog said to InuYasha.

"Ah don't sweat it. I'm Silver."

"I'm Shippo. So are you a dog like Inutaisho is?" InuYasha looked at Shippo.

"Inutaisho?"

"Inutaisho was a dog that would always bring food down here, and he always saved the people of Tokyo from danger. This included animals and other creatures." InuYasha couldn't believe it! There was another person out there just like him.

"What happened to him?"

"Well a animal cop captured him and they took him to a lab to find out why he looked like he had rabies." InuYasha then remembered the dog who had bitten him. '_He passed his power onto me I bet.'_

"Yeah I am like how this Inutaisho was I guess."

"I can be your sidekick if you want."

"You won't be able to keep up."

"Hey this isn't my true form! I'm a shifter."

"Well then what is your true form?" Shippo then morphed his body into the form of a red fox.

"I'm a fox demon." InuYasha smiled.

"Well then Shippo I would be glad to have you as my sidekick." InuYasha smiled at Shippo, who was already smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first chapter was really long only because that was the beginning sequence. InuYasha can throw his claws at enemies, and the claw always returns. They are like Sango's Hiraikotsu. There are still more stuff to be revealed in chapter 3 before Inutaisho can actually meet his son. I will give something away though, he saves InuYasha during a fight. Oh InuYasha can actually make other dogs turn like him and humans. So if he wanted he could turn Kagome so she could suffer the same fate as he does. Alright review! And don't worry, he doesn't turn Kagome.

InuYashaFreak


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I went back and read chapter one of my story and I realize I made a big mistake. When InuYasha went to visit his mom, it was not his birthday. I'm sorry if that confused anyone. Alright in this story I hope it is still funny like the previous chapters. I want to thank someone for reviewing the story before anyone else could: bookwormqueen7. Thank you for reviewing. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 3: Second power and what went out of whack

InuYasha walked around with Shippo in their human forms. It had been a whole month since InuYasha woke up from his coma. He was now completely used to the feeling of saving people. Once when he saved a poodle from a car, she flirted with him but Shippo came forward and she stopped flirting immediately. InuYasha had not seen Kagome since the day he met Shippo. He of course didn't really care if he met with her again, but that news reporter named Sango tried to get him on tape talking. The last thing he needed was to be on T.V.

"Shippo as long as we don't appear on T.V. or have stuff toys made that look like us, we are fine." Shippo looked down an aisle.

"Too late InuYasha." InuYasha looked and groaned. There were stuff toys of him and Shippo in the toy section.

"Damn! I don't want to become popular like this." They watched as little kids persuaded their parents to get them the toys. InuYasha recognized one of them however. It was the little girl he had saved from the fire. "Hey Shippo, that's the first kid that I saved." Shippo looked at the girl.

"Really? Was that the fire incident?"

"Yeah. I found out I could fly that day. Shippo we need to figure out what is going on." InuYasha then paid for the stuff they grabbed and he and Shippo left the store. On their way out a man with long black hair like seaweed walked past them, with small red eyes. InuYasha couldn't help but suppress a shudder. That man scared him out completely, just by the way he looked.

(With Kagome)

Kagome stared out the window of the taxi. She was just now returning to Japan, from a vacation Sahara sent her on. Even in America, news of "Dogman" have reached the Americans. Tourists were coming to Tokyo to see this Dogman. Just to make sure this was not a hoax or anything. Kagome sighed. She had not wanted to go to America for a month. She had wanted to befriend InuYasha during that entire time. She wanted to date him also. She wanted to be in his life, to be important to him, to love him, to marry him also. She was simply in love with InuYasha. There was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to see him again, not in dog form. She wanted to see him in human form. She wanted to see those amber eyes of his. Kagome thought about the kids he could have. Some might have his eyes, hair and personality too. But what worried her was, what if one of them caught his little power he has now. With saving Tokyo from danger? The taxi then stopped at the hospital.

"Thank you and here's your money." Kagome walked to Sahara's office.

"Ah Kagome your back! However we won't be needing you anytime soon. You can go ahead and take the rest of this week off." Sahara then dismissed Kagome. She walked outside and sighed. She straightened and started walking. When she thought she heard something down and alleyway, she walked down there to check it out.

"Hello? Is someone down here?" She received her answer when someone knocked her unconscious.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha was walking around Tokyo admiring "Stuff". Really all he was doing was passing the time away, while Shippo was getting a tattoo on his arm. InuYasha then saw something that caught his attention. Something was glinting in a box over there, and it was down the alley. He followed the shining light and stopped at the box. He picked up the box and opened it. In the box was a sword and a note. InuYasha read the note. It said:

**InuYasha –**

**This sword is called Tetsusaiga. When YOU are in danger you won't turn into a dog, so you need a weapon. Tetsusaiga can transform into a larger form besides its appearance. The sword right now in the sheath looks like a rusty old thing probably. It was forged from my own fang. Use this sword to help aid the people as well. As long as you wield Tetsusaiga, you can turn on your own free will. Plus I am sorry for biting you. I am also sorry that you cannot meet me right now. I am currently being held somewhere by an evil mad man named Dr. Arachnid. InuYasha stay FAR away from Dr. Naraku Arachnid. It's for your own safety.**

**-Inutaisho **

InuYasha put the note in his kimono and put the sword on his side. He then sighed and ran to the apartment where he lived. When he was inside he put Tetsusaiga in the closet and the note in his dresser. He went back outside and stopped. He sensed someone was in danger on the other side of town! He morphed into his dog form, in an alley behind a dumpster and ran towards the scent. As he was getting closer he recognized the scent. He identified the woman as Kagome Higurashi, the only human to know he was really Silver. When he reached the alley, he peered down it. There were at least 20 men surrounding the unconscious Kagome. He took a breath. There was no way he could save Kagome without DYING! '_Oh well. Might as well die trying.'_ He started growling and ran down the alley. Of course the men were taken by surprise. Then it hit InuYasha, that she had been in danger for awhile now and he hadn't known!

"You vile men! How could you hurt an innocent woman?!" InuYasha growled at them.

"Ha! It's simple Dogman, we wanted to get you to come here." InuYasha recognized the man who spoke. It was the same man he attacked when he first woke up, one of those rapists. He growled and attacked. He was WAY outnumbered. More men came down the alley way and pulled out their knives. 

'_Uh oh!' _InuYasha dodged the knives, but someone tripped him. He let out a yelp as he collided with the ground. Right when they were bringing their knives down, a loud bark filled the air. Then men looked at the entrance of the alley and stopped. There stood a HUGE silver Mastiff, with gold eyes and claws.

"But…Dogman is right here." The men were now confused.

"I am Dogman, that there is Silver!" The dog barked and attacked the men. As the men huddled in a corner, Dogman padded over to InuYasha. "Silver you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." InuYasha stood up and looked at Dogman.

"Come lets show them how dangerous two of us can be." They both growled and InuYasha turned the same size as Dogman. It was impossible to tell which one was Silver and the other Dogman. The men however went running for China! InuYasha padded over to Kagome and poked her cheek with his cold, wet nose. She groaned and opened her eyes and saw golden ones.

"Silver?" She noticed the other dog, very similar to Silver.

"Kagome are you ok?" She realized the one in front of her was Silver.

"Yeah I'm ok. Who is that?"

"That's the real Dogman." That's when Dogman walked forward.

"Silver, Kagome we must leave this place. The rapists will return with more men." Silver nodded.

"He's right. I can smell them from here. They are regrouping. Planning a different attack this time." Dogman stared at Silver. It then dawned on Kagome that when InuYasha was bitten by his own father, something went out of whack. That must have been a sign because Dogman obviously could NOT smell them from here.

"Alright Dogman and Silver lets go. You both can lodge at my place." That's when a red fox came running down the alley.

"Silver! I finally caught up with you!"

"Took you long enough. How did it go?"

"It turned out fine! I'll show you when we get back." InuYasha nodded his head.

"Kagome I have an apartment. You can take Dogman with you however." Kagome nodded and walked to her house, with Dogman following her.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha was in human form in his apartment with Shippo. He had a dog demon tattoo on his right arm, which made InuYasha groan. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"Those rapists just now found out we left instead of sticking around." Shippo looked at him.

"You can smell that? From here?"

"Well yeah. Can't you?"

"No. InuYasha I think something went a little out of whack when you became the dog. Inutaisho could never smell stuff on the other side of Tokyo." InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Wow. Maybe it's just one of my powers." Shippo shook his head.

"No. Something went out of whack." InuYasha looked out the window and wondered where his father was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope it's not too short. Alright review.

InuYashaFreak

Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for chapter 4, I will take them generously, because I'm stuck now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Sorry but it took me a few days to think of another thing for Chapter 4. I know what I'm doing in the next chapter, but I was stuck on this chapter. But as you can see, since I am updating, I have figured it out! Alright on with the story!

Chapter 4: Finding out what happened that night

InuYasha stopped outside his mothers' house and took a deep breath. He was here for only ONE reason. He needed to find out about his father. His mother was out of the hospital now and she said she would tell him. He was indeed going to find out about his father, one way or another. He walked up to the door and stopped. He smelled tears inside the house and instantly heard the voices of his mom and uncle.

"Izayoi I'm telling you, InuYasha is not going to come back!"

"Takemaru are you trying to tell me my son is never going to return to me?!"

"No I'm not Izayoi, it's just that it's been over 7 months since he escaped from the hospital. Izayoi if he was coming, he would have came by now."

"Takemaru I can't give up on him. His father made me promise to keep him safe from ALL dangers. I cannot fail him now." That's when InuYasha decided to knock on the door. Takemaru opened the door and his eyes widened. He thought he had seen a ghost. InuYasha still had dog ears, but he had markings and he looked just like his father.

"Inutaisho?" Izayoi walked up to the door and gasped as well. InuYasha shook his head.

"Inutaisho? Who's that? Mother I'm back." Izayoi smiled as she recognized her son and hugged him. She stopped when she felt ALL the muscles on him now.

"InuYasha have you been working out?"

"You could say that. Now tell me about my father." Izayoi walked over to the couch and sat down. She motioned with her hand for him to follow. He did.

"InuYasha the night your father disappeared, he was called into work. There was some big thing going on. Before he left we got into a fight."

Flashback

"_Izayoi I will be back tomorrow." Inutaisho walked to the front door._

"_Inutaisho you can't just leave!" Inutaisho stopped and looked at Izayoi. She was holding a sleeping InuYasha in her arms._

"_Izayoi I am an animal cop. I am always on call. I have to go." Izayoi glared at him._

"_Oh yeah that's right. Your job most likely comes first before your son, doesn't it?" Inutaisho's eyes widened at Izayoi._

"_How could you say that Izayoi!? I have provided for you and InuYasha! Plus, Takemaru! Even way before we were married, I have been providing for you! I have put everything on the line for you and InuYasha!" Izayoi just looked at him._

"_Oh yeah and what happens if I fall unconscious and no one is here because you were called in, and InuYasha is kidnapped? Hmm? What then?! You won't be able to do anything will you!" Inutaisho looked at her and then closed his eyes._

"_I said I will be coming back. You need to trust me Izayoi. Marriage is all about trust and love. Trust me Izayoi, like you did when we were growing up. Takemaru trusts me, you should too." Inutaisho then walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He also gave InuYasha a kiss on the head. Then he walked out the door._

End flashback

"And he didn't come back. The next morning Jason called me to see if Inutaisho could come in. I told him he wasn't home yet. After three weeks of searching for him, everyone else gave up. I however sent Midnight out to keep a look out for Inutaisho." Izayoi looked at InuYasha and saw that his eyes were wide.

"My father was like me." Izayoi looked at him strange.

"InuYasha what do you mean?" InuYasha's body then glowed white. His body morphed into the form of a dog. He was now in the form of a Rottweiler, but silver.

"I have to go. Someone is in danger."

"InuYasha?"

"No. Its Silver." InuYasha then ran out the door, which Takemaru opened.

"There Takemaru now you know what happened that night."

"Izayoi we both know that's not what really happened that night."

"You didn't say that stuff did you?"

"No. I just don't want InuYasha to know, that his father had died a long time ago and the man living with us was Inutaisho's look alike." But little did Izayoi know, is that Inutaisho was indeed still alive.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha had saved a cat from being mauled by dogs. He was starting to believe the dog side was consuming him. The power was just way to strong to handle sometimes. He felt like he could be 

possessed by his own power any moment. InuYasha started padding over to the dogs he just knocked out. He was panting a little too much right now. He sniffed them and found the scent of drugs on them. With his nose, he lifted their ears and found markings. His eyes widened. These dogs were experiments! He started growling and ran back out into the road. He proved the saying "Look both ways before crossing" correct. He was hit by another car, but this time the car was meaning to hit him. When the car collided with him, he let out a yelp of pain. '_Whoever just hit me is going to pay!'_ That's when a veterinarian came out and laughed at him. InuYasha sniffed this man's scent, and froze. He smelled like a spider demon! The man picked him up and put him in a cage in the back of his car.

"Your mine now Silver." InuYasha started whining to make the man think he's a normal dog, which obviously he isn't. He just survived being hit by a car! He glimpsed Shippo walking around as a cat.

"Shippo! Help me!" He barked at his sidekick. Shippo saw him in the van and ran to help him, but had to run back when the false veterinarian walked back towards InuYasha.

"Alright little doggy, you look so tired. Here sleep." The man started bring a tranquilizer dart towards InuYasha, until of course he saw an exit. He morphed into the form of a silver (A/N: Here is a sign he went out of whack when he was bit by Dogman which wasn't the real Inutaisho) baby dragon. He flew out of the cage and down the street, roaring the entire time. Of course until, some little punk decided to shoot a bee-bee gun ball at him. He roared in pain and flew inside a dumpster. He raised his head, back as a dog and thought '_I SO totally need a vacation. OW! My back hurts! That little punk is going to pay for doing this to me!'_ He sniffed the air and saw Kagome walking past the alley, his heart leaped with joy. Until of course he saw her walking with another man, from his smell he was a wolf demon. He lowered his eyes. He had lost his chance at being with Kagome, forever. He climbed out of the dumpster and washed himself. When that was done, he walked back to where he lived. On his way there, Shippo caught up with him.

"Phew you got away! I was so worried Silver!" Shippo was in his fox form.

"Of course I got away. Shippo, something might have gone out of whack when I was bitten though. I turned into a dragon." InuYasha sighed remembering what he had seen moments ago.

"A dragon!? But how?" Shippo was completely oblivious to InuYasha's current pain in his heart.

"I don't know. So I've decided to search for my father. He was just like me Shippo. Only he knows about this. First I have to go back to work." InuYasha and Shipp arrived at their apartment after dark.

(With Inutaisho)

Inutaisho opened his eyes and groaned. He was still in a cage. They had made clones of him, so they can capture InuYasha. '_Why did I have to bite him?'_ Inutaisho then remembered who had drugged him! It was that veterinarian! He had given him so type of drug so he could bite InuYasha. He started growling when his clone started walking towards him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The clone backed away. Inutaisho thought back to that night. '_I should've never had left.'_

(With InuYasha)

The next morning InuYasha woke up with extreme back pains. He groaned and walked to get a cup of coffee, to start his day off. '_Heck at least I'm still alive, AND I'm getting a raise.'_ InuYasha smiled when he remembered his deal with Jason. Shippo didn't know that InuYasha was going back to work today. So InuYasha left early, with his cup of coffee. He walked to work, which was ten blocks down the road. When he walked through the doors, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He however didn't care, he was looking for one person: Jason. When he found him he looked right into his eyes.

"Jason where is that dog I brought in." He didn't ask, it was more like demanding.

"InuYasha he is in quarantine, no one can visit him." InuYasha scowled.

"Fine I'll be right back." InuYasha then walked out of the building. When he came back in he was a dog and he ran straight into the place where the dogs are kept. Everyone then heard a loud "OH CRAP!" and the dog come running out for his life. He was being chased by twenty silver Great Danes, and he was the size of a Rottweiler right there and then. So basically, he was very small compared to the twenty dogs, that followed him outside and down the street. These dogs had one thing on their minds right now: To kill him. '_I should've never came back today! I'm having a bad day today!'_ Of course this had to happen to him today. Yesterday, he was hit by a car. Then almost kidnapped and tranquilized. THEN he was shot by some punk, with a bee-bee gun dart and fell in a dumpster. This was SO not a good week for him.

(With Inutaisho)

The silver dog that had came in had yelled "OH CRAP!" then he went running for his life, because Inutaisho's twenty clones had come after him all at once. This was Inutaisho's chance to escape. Before he could think of an escape plan, his dog power thing then clicked on. That silver dog was in trouble big time! Inutaisho rammed his body into the cage door and he ran out of the room and out of the building. He had to hurry, that silver dog was his son. He could tell only by the scent.

(With InuYasha)

Now he was in trouble. The twenty dogs had him cornered in a corner down an alley. He was not in a good position, especially when one of the dogs leaped onto of him and gave an order.

"Finish him!" The other dogs started biting at him, until of course someone started throwing stuff at the dogs. InuYasha couldn't even lift up his head to see who his savior was. His entire body stiffened however when a familiar growl came to his ears. It was that growl from the rabid dog that had bitten him. He put aside his pain and stood up, blood dripping onto the ground. That dog was definitely there, but he did not have rabies. He looked like the twenty Danes who came after him, though. It dawned on 

him that the dog never did have rabies, and these dogs were his clones. After ten seconds the other dog had his clones pinned and dead. He padded over to InuYasha and looked over his wounds.

"You'll live."InuYasha glared at the other dog, but then winced in pain. Even though the dog said he would live, InuYasha could feel other pains from within. He thought he had an internal bleeding. Kagome ran over to him, and started examining his bleeding body. If anyone could tell if he had an internal bleeding, it was Kagome.

"Alright Silver, I need you to turn back to human." InuYasha nodded his head and morphed back to his human form. Of course the pain was even more worse. Kagome started feeling his body. That's when the wolf demon came down the alley.

"Hey Kagome how are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Koga yelled. He just now saw she was kneeling over another man.

"Koga just shut up! I'm feeling his body to see if he has an internal bleeding. He was attacked by dogs." Koga saw the silver dog watching, with worried eyes. He also saw twenty other dogs, dead.

"Hey silver dog, what's your name?" Inutaisho looked at Koga and glared.

"My name is of no concern to you Koga." InuYasha then groaned when Kagome touched his neck.

"This is not good. Koga we need to get him to the hospital, and quick. Koga I need you to run on ahead and tell Hojo to make sure the things are prepared. I'll be there with InuYasha here in a moment." Koga nodded his head, and took off. Kagome looked at the other dog, and saw the resemblance to him and InuYasha in dog form. "Can you turn to your human form please?" The dog nodded and he morphed back to his human form.

"I'll carry InuYasha." Kagome gasped. That was the same man who had brought InuYasha in the hospital. Except he was wearing armor, and he had a sword sticking above his right shoulder. With the silver hair pulled into a ponytail, golden eyes, and purple markings she would not be surprised if this man turned out to be InuYasha's father.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Kagome had a feeling the man who had brought him in, was a clone like the dogs were.

"I am Inutaisho. I am the one who bit InuYasha. I wouldn't have done it if Naraku had not drugged me." Inutaisho picked InuYasha up and had Kagome climb onto his back. "It will go faster. But I fear InuYasha might not live through this." He started running towards the hospital. Once there, Hojo took InuYasha and they started the stuff they needed to do to save him. After an hour, Izayoi came running in and stopped when she saw Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho?" She had happy tears running down her cheeks, but she was also worried about her son.

"Yes Izayoi it's me. There is no time to waste though, these doctors don't know what they're doing. He has an internal bleeding in his neck, but they don't know how to fix it on a demon. I fear today we will lose InuYasha." Shippo then came running in as a fox. "Shippo?"

"Oh hi Inutaisho! I'm InuYasha's sidekick now." Inutaisho nodded. "What happened to him?"

"He has an internal bleeding." That's when more doctors came running out of now where to where they were working on InuYasha. Sahara walked out and stopped when she saw Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho?" Inutaisho smiled.

"Hello Sahara. How is Belladonna and Sesshomaru?"

"They are both fine. Sesshomaru is currently in America. Belladonna found out two months ago that she was pregnant. They are both very happy." Inutaisho smiled.

"I wish InuYasha could lead a life like them." Sahara smiled sadly, then hurried to the Emergency room.

(10 hours later)

"People we have good news." Hojo was standing in front of Inutaisho, Izayoi, Shippo, Koga, Kagome, and Takemaru.

"Well what is it?" Inutaisho asked Hojo.

"We have managed to save InuYasha's life. If you want you can go in and visit him." Hojo then walked off. When Koga, Shippo, and Kagome tried to go, Takemaru stopped them.

"I think it's best if Inutaisho and Izayoi went first. After all they are his parents." Everyone nodded and Izayoi followed Inutaisho to InuYasha's room.

(With InuYasha)

His neck still hurt, even though the internal bleeding was supposedly gone. When someone came in, he tried to look who it was but couldn't since his eyes were still blurry from the drugs they put him for the surgery (A/N: I don't know what they do to help with Internal bleeding.). So he sniffed to see who it was. One of them was his mother, and the other he couldn't tell.

"InuYasha how are you?" That was his mothers' voice.

"I'm fine. Though my vision is still kind of blurry still. Who is your friend?"

"InuYasha he's your father." InuYasha groaned.

"So you had to come now of all times didn't you? Of course, when you come my vision is blurry." InuYasha complained.

"Well I'm sorry that this had to happen to you InuYasha." InuYasha then recognized his voice as the dog from the alley who said he would live.

"Thank you though, for saving me from those dogs." InuYasha was staring at the ceiling since he couldn't see straight.

"You're welcome InuYasha." That's when InuYasha closed his eyes. Inutaisho and Izayoi thought nothing of it, until his breathing stopped.

"InuYasha?" Izayoi shook him. Inutaisho checked his pulse and the heart meter thing. His heart was not beating and there was no pulse.

"Izayoi he's dead. SAHARA!" Inutaisho hollered his old mates name. She came running in.

"Oh no! Not again!" She ran back out and came back in with more doctors. Inutaisho and Izayoi returned to the others.

"I'm sorry you guys, he died. They are going to try and save him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry the story isn't over yet. I'm also sorry for this cliff hanger. There are probably thousands of questions running through your brains right now! Does InuYasha live? What happens next? Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Last time there was a horrible cliff hanger, leaving you guys wondering "Is InuYasha going to live or not?" At least I hope that's what went through your brains. This chapter actually is going to be a little sad and probably a little action. Alright on with the story! Oh and Sesshomaru makes an appearance.

Chapter 5: Funeral and Naraku

It had been three days since InuYasha died, and today was his funeral. Izayoi was wearing all black, as was everyone else. Kagome and Koga attended the funeral, Koga only did because Kagome went. Shippo came and he was crying his eyes out completely. Inutaisho was hiding his emotions, as the men carried InuYasha's coffin down the road. Inutaisho then realized if he had not bitten InuYasha, he might still be here to this day. That's when a voice entered his head and he recognized Tensaiga's voice from where ever Sesshomaru was.

'_**No Inutaisho. Even if you didn't bite him, he would still have been attacked by your clones. But this is not the end, not yet.'**_ Tensaiga's voice disappeared, leaving Inutaisho to ponder what it meant. He snapped back into reality, when Izayoi pulled on his arm.

"Inutaisho are you coming?"

"Yeah I am." He followed everyone down the road. Inutaisho looked to the side and was surprised to see a certain person there. Standing about 5 feet away from him, was his other son Sesshomaru with his wife Kagura. Of course they were wearing their uniforms, but they were still at the funeral at least. Sesshomaru may have said he hated his brother, but he came to the funeral which proves Sesshomaru does kind of love his brother.

(With Kagome)

It had been 5 weeks since the funeral and Kagome couldn't move on for some reason. It was almost as if, when InuYasha died she did also. In her dreams she would see InuYasha at her side, not Koga. She was supposed to be in love with Koga, not InuYasha. Of course after his death, his father protected Tokyo, but the press still found out that the dog wasn't Silver or what they called "Dogman". That's when Sango walked up to her.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing today?" Even though Sango knew the answer, she was being polite.

"Same as the last five weeks Sango." That's when Miroku came to the same place as them.

"Oh I didn't know you had company, Kagome. So who is this beautiful woman?" Sango blushed.

"I'm Sango Lander." Miroku grabbed her hand and kissed it (A/N: like in the olden days.), which made Sango blushed even more.

"Nice to meet you Sango Lander. I am Miroku Koontz." Sango nodded and looked away, trying to hide her large blush.

"Miroku how are you doing today?" Kagome asked.

"I'm alright Kagome, but how are you? I mean even though you feel terrible, and depressed, what do you feel deep down inside yourself?"

"I feel sorrow and I feel longing for…..InuYasha." Kagome whispered his name. She stared at the T.V., which was showing InuYasha's funeral for some reason. Actually there was a movie playing, but to Kagome all she could see on a screen was InuYasha's funeral. '_He can't be dead.'_

(With Shippo)

Even after five whole weeks, he couldn't stop crying. He was walking around as a fox, until he heard a growl behind him. He looked. There was a Pit bull behind him and it looked hungry. Shippo yelled and started running from the dog. He was done for, if the hungry dog caught him. After five minutes he was trapped. There was now a Pit bull, Rottweiler, German Sheppard, and of course his worse fear a Doberman Pincher! He was caught between 4 big dogs and no one knew he was in danger. Now he would be joining InuYasha up in heaven. Until he heard the dogs yelping in pain, and he looked at who his savior was. Standing there was Inutaisho blood dripping down his jaws.

"You ok Shippo?"

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping you were someone else Inutaisho."

"He's dead Shippo! Let him go and be at peace!"

"You don't understand do you!? I was his sidekick! His partner! I wasn't there to help him fight! Where was I? I was asleep! That's where! When I smelled his blood I went tracking him down and found you guys waiting at the hospital!" Shippo then ran off.

"Shippo!" Inutaisho called but it was no use, Shippo was out of ear shot now. He was running till he found the trashcan he used to live in. He morphed into his golden retriever form and laid inside the trashcan. He started sniffing/crying as a dog. '_InuYasha I miss you, buddy.'_ Someone in a hooded cape standing on a building was laughing to himself, while watching the saddened Shippo. He then transformed into the form of a dragon and flew off. Shippo seeing the shadow fall upon him, ran out to see what it was and gasped. A black dragon flew off the building! '_Inutaisho won't be able to defeat that THING! He's not young enough! Wait, InuYasha could turn into a dragon. But wait he's dead. The world has gone to doom. I should leave for America now, before Tokyo goes up in flames.'_ Shippo morphed into the form of a human and started walking towards the closest water area. That was until of course he was pulled off the ground! He started yelling, until a familiar voice entered his brain.

'_**Damn it Shippo don't yell!'**_ Shippo smiled, he recognized that agitated voice anywhere!

"InuYasha." InuYasha put Shippo on his back and they went soaring.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was crying in her room. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She missed InuYasha way too much. Tonight when everyone went to sleep, she would commit suicide just to see InuYasha again. Later on that night, Kagome didn't even realize she fell asleep until she woke up at 2:00 a.m. in the morning.

"Huh? Wait, I fell asleep watching a movie where the hero came back for the woman who he loved dearly." She had dreamed about the movie where she was the woman and InuYasha was the man. Kagome walked downstairs and grabbed the knife and her cell phone. She left messages on her friends cell phones telling them what she had done. "Here I come InuYasha." She then heard someone groan.

"I can't believe this Kagome, you would throw away your life just like that." She looked towards her window and smiled. There stood the man she had been longing for!

"InuYasha! Your alive!" She ran and hugged him, not letting go, fearing he might disappear again.

"Of course I'm alive Kagome."

"InuYasha I love you." InuYasha smiled at her.

"And I you, Kagome." They then kissed, but InuYasha broke the kiss. "Kagome not here. Get on my back." Kagome complied and got on his back. When she was on, he jumped out the window and transformed into a dragon and flew towards Europe. When he landed they were in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, and no one was in sight. "Kagome I have a very important question to ask you."

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome would do anything for him.

"If you could would be just like me? A being who turns into a dog and protects Tokyo or where you reside? Answer not for my benefit, but how it would benefit you." Kagome thought about it.

"I don't know InuYasha. What I mean is I want to start a family…." She stopped when she saw his sad face. "With you, InuYasha." He looked at her in surprise and she smiled. He smiled too, after a few seconds.

"Then Kagome will you be my mate?"

"Yes InuYasha I would love to be your mate." They then started the mating ritual "stuff".

(With Sango and Miroku)

"I can't believe it! She committed suicide Miroku! Just to be with someone she barely knows!" Sango continued ranting. Miroku however was not listening. He was looking at the sky. High above them, flew a large black dragon. To put it plainly, unlike all the dragons he has heard of, this one was UGLY! It was SO ugly, no one could describe it.

"Sango is that a dragon?" She looked.

"No. It's called a flying spider demon. They make themselves look like dragons, but they are too ugly to be dragons."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I used to be a demon exterminator. Until they announced demons were our friends, so I stopped." Miroku's eyes softened when he listened to Sango.

"Sango there are still evil demons out there. Not all demons deserve to live Sango, so I believe Tokyo still needs a demon slayer. If you do go back to slaying, I'll even help you slay them if you want." Miroku offered.

"That makes sense Miroku. I will go back to demon slaying, and if you want you can help me." Miroku smiled like a pervert.

"Yes I'll help you with anything Sango." Sango's eyes widened when she felt "Something" on her rear. There was a resounding SLAP echoing through Tokyo.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled at Miroku. She would've continued ranting until Miroku's eyes widened.

"Now THAT is a dragon." Sango looked and there was a beautiful silver dragon flying over head (A/N: Ha! Their marveling at InuYasha's beauty!). Of course their eyes widened when the dragon turned around and came straight towards them!

(With InuYasha)

Kagome was on InuYasha's back and they were now in Tokyo. She had heard from the ground a loud slap and "YOU PERVERT!" and at once Kagome knew who that 'pervert' was.

"Hey InuYasha can we land over there by Miroku?" He nodded his head and turned around. He went head first into a dive, straight towards Miroku and another woman. They looked petrified. Kagome waved her right arm.

"Hey Sango! Hey Miroku!" Then their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kagome?" They both said in unison .

"Yeah! " Sango walked over to Kagome and grabbed her arms.

"We thought you committed suicide. How come you look so happy today? You're usually so glum and depressed." Sango had finally noticed the cheery expression on her friends face.

"Well he stopped me from doing it." She pointed at the silver dragon, who was glaring at someone coming down the street. Sango then looked at Kagome's neck and gasped.

"Kagome! That's a…" Sango couldn't say it. She was in shock. Kagome glanced at her neck and gasped. She thought those were hidden.

"Yeah, yeah I know. A mate mark. He gave it to me." She once again pointed at the dragon, but this time the dragon gave a low growl as Koga approached Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. I haven't seen you in a few days." Koga came towards to kiss her until the dragon roared at him. "You want to go over grown lizard!?" Koga yelled at him. What surprised everyone, even Kagome, was when he talked.

"Yes I do, you flea bitten wolf!" He snarled at Koga. Everyone looked at Kagome, wondering why he just accepted a challenge from a demon. When Koga came at him, InuYasha blew fire at him. But this was ordinary fire. This fire was a silver color, with a little gold mixed in it.

"NO FIRE YOU LIZARD!"

"I AM NOT A LIZARD! I'M A DRAGON!" When Koga came at him again, this time InuYasha jumped into the air. When he came back down, he was a dog and he rammed right into Koga at full force! InuYasha jumped off of Koga and ran behind Kagome.

"Alright Koga that's enough." InuYasha ran down an alley without anyone seeing him do so.

"Kagome come on. Let's go to my apartment and dance to rap." Kagome turned around to find InuYasha. That's when Koga grabbed her wrist and started dragging her.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled. That's when Koga was knocked out by a first. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped back over by Miroku and Sango. "InuYasha!" Kagome hugged his neck.

"You alright Kagome?" She nodded and InuYasha placed her on her feet. Koga got back up.

"So mutt you've stolen MY Kagome from me?!" InuYasha just scoffed at Koga.

"Well wolf if you haven't noticed, the person who has been on Kagome's brain this entire time has not been you, but me! Plus, she is MY mate now." InuYasha smirked when Koga paled. "Come on Kagome." InuYasha held out his right hand towards Kagome and she grabbed it.

"InuYasha lets go." Kagome suggested.

"Yes lets." InuYasha morphed back into a silver dragon and laid down so Kagome could get on his back. After all he was about 18 feet tall and she was only 5' 8". When she was on, he stood up and leaped into the sky.

"Sango I can't believe I was marveling at his beauty. I feel gay now, but I'm not. I like girls only." Sango smiled.

"That's good that you're not. Cause then you would be a gay womanizer, and lecher." They both cracked up laughing when she said that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nice sweet little ending, don't you guys think so? I do at least. So now InuYasha is back and they are now going to become a group that protects Tokyo. Oh I still have one more character to bring back into this story. I still have to bring Rose in. Rose is still InuYasha's….I won't say. But she won't show up for 

a few chapters I think. Alright review! In the next chapter EVERYONE finds out InuYasha is still alive. Naraku is going to be mad. He was hoping that InuYasha was dead, because his father can't do him much damage. InuYasha however c an. Being WAY younger than his father. Alright review.

InuYashaFreak


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: InuYasha came back to life! Or is it really him? Or was it just a dream? He was really in that casket. Alright in this chapter everyone finds out he's still alive. It now starts to get interesting. Koga now has a vengeance to get back at InuYasha, so he might do something rash in the upcoming chapters. Anyways, Naraku likes to use people, right? You can probably guess what he does right now. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 6: New enemies and other stuff

Kagome loved the feeling of the air, blowing past her face. It was a soothing feeling, especially during the heat. That's when a noise filled her ears and someone gently, shaking her.

"Kagome! You're going to be late for work!" Her brother Souta shook her and then left the room, when she was awake. '_It was all just a dream?' _Tears came to Kagome's eyes, when she saw the funeral invitation. She picked up her cell phone and called Sango.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Sango, it's me Kagome."**

"**OH MY GOSH Kagome I'm glad you're still alive!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**What do I mean?! What I mean is that you left a message on mine and Miroku's cell phones saying that this is the last time you'll hear my voice. I'm going to kill myself tonight!"**

"**Sango is InuYasha still alive?"**

"**No why?"**

"**It was a dream then. Hey call Miroku and tell him to meet us at the Library."**

"**What about your job?"**

"**I'm going to call Sahara and tell her I can't come in today."**

"**Alright. See you there!"** Sango then hung up the phone. Kagome also hung up and called Sahara telling her that she can't come in today. Sahara being the cool boss she is, told Kagome she understood and hoped that whatever was wrong would become all better soon.

(At the library)

"Alright now that we're all here, look for books about Dogman." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all started to search through the rows of books. When Kagome found the history on Dogmen, she called her friends over to a booth and they looked at the writing.

"**The Dogman is chosen once every 25 years. However when he is chosen, the man must be completely willing to the previous Dogman. If he is not willing, his transformation will go berserk. He will be stronger than the ones who proceeded him, and will not die very easily. However if the unwilling victim, has a mate he will gain more power and be able to defeat anything. But such a power could be unpredictable, if harnessed. The Dogman must always me a full blooded demon, not a human, half-demon, or any type of creature other than a full blooded one type of demon. If Dogman is a half-demon, he will not have a choice when someone is in danger. The demon would take control and send him there. If the Dogman wanted, he could bite another human, dog, or any creature before his 25 years are up. The one that would be bitten before the 25 years, would be able to help him in battle, so long as he is the Dogman who bit her/him."** Kagome looked at the others as they finished reading this. InuYasha was not willing when his father, Inutaisho, bit him.

"Sango I don't think InuYasha is dead. According to what this book just told us." Miroku said, but not wanting to raise any hopes he added "But still, his heart did stop. This included his breathing." Kagome's eyes which had shown some hope, lost the hope as soon as Miroku said that. Sango looked at Kagome and her gaze softened.

"But Miroku surely Inutaisho can't keep up his protecting Tokyo much longer. Won't he want to like retire?"

"True. It would be a shame if InuYasha is dead." Miroku stopped because Koga walked into the library and walked over to them.

"Hey Kagome, I have something special planned for us tonight." Kagome just nodded her head, once again dull with barely any life. She just couldn't believe it! After all this time, there was no possibility that InuYasha could still be alive. That is until she SAW him walk into the library.

"INUYASHA!" She ran up to him and hugged him, but froze. His eyes had no life in them. This was a clone! "SANGO! HELP ME!" The clone then grabbed Kagome and transformed into a dragon and flew through the roof. "MIROKU! SANGO! KOGA!" She then took a deep breath and yelled "INUYASHA!!"

(Somewhere down an alley)

Shippo continued crying. His head snapped up though when a shadow fell upon him. His eyes widened when he saw the same 20 clones of Inutaisho standing before him, all growling. He flashed back on what Inutaisho had told them how InuYasha had died. It was because of these 20 clones! Shippo then morphed into the form of a Saber-toothed tiger! (A/N: I know their extinct but at least he's dangerous! He can take them on in that form! GO SHIPPO!) 5 of the clones backed up, but the other 15 stood their ground. Until something landed behind Shippo and roared, which sent the dogs running with their tails between their legs. Shippo turned and there stood….

(With Kagome)

The clone of InuYasha dropped Kagome on the ground in front of a man with seaweed like black hair, small red eyes, and creepy presence.

"I am Naraku, I believe you are Kagome. Well then Kagome I hope you enjoy the show, because your friend InuYasha won't be coming to save you like all those other times." Naraku smirked at the end. Little did he know, someone was already tracking him.

(Somewhere in Asia)

A demon slayer walked around listening for rumors of the demon named Naraku. She had rosy red hair, with a red rose in her hair. She carried a giant Hiraikotsu made from fangs. The main part was made from dog demon fangs, but covering her Hiraikotsu was the fangs from fallen demons. She had emerald colored eyes, and she wore a blue kimono made from fur of the water rat (A/N: like InuYasha's red one, but blue), and she was a demon too. Her father had trained her himself. He had even passed his power down to her, before she was born. So she could protect Tokyo if she wanted, but chose not to. Which she was currently looking out down at the far away island. Her entire family lived there, but evil was stirring in Tokyo. She looked down at the Nekomata demon she was currently riding upon. (A/N: It is a new one, not related to Midnight's family)

"Moonrise go towards Tokyo." Moonrise main color was red with silver paws and tan tail stripes. He has been serving Rose ever since she was born. He had promised her father, that he'd always protect and serve her.

'_Yes Lady Rose'_ Moonrise then started in the direction of Tokyo.

(With Shippo)

Shippo turned and there stood Kirara, Midnight, Sunset, Moonlight, Starlight, Kiroro, and Kikoro all in big form. Midnight had decided to be the same height as his siblings, since he had a small, medium, and large forms. Shippo gave a sigh of relief that there were more than one of them, that had stood behind him. He then morphed back into the form of a red fox.

"Thank you." Midnight was the first to talk.

'_Shippo what is going on around here? The demons have been stirring.'_

'_Midnight is right Shippo. The demons have been stirring, and we don't know why.'_ That one was Sunset. The females decided to stay silent and let the males figure everything out. Besides the answer was obvious. It's because InuYasha had died, so the demons figured they could do as they pleased.

"Well it's probably because InuYasha died. After he was Dogman, and the demons most likely are assuming that they can get away with anything now that he's gone."

'_Hmm that is true. Inutaisho cannot fight anymore, he is ready to retire from protecting Tokyo. It's too bad that those clones killed InuYasha. Now Tokyo is doomed.'_

'_Midnight don't say that. We can still save Tokyo.'_

'_How Sunset?'_

'_Easy by bringing InuYasha back from the dead.'_

'_Sunset only a priestess or someone of a high caliber could do such a thing. Like Sesshomaru of someone.'_

'_That's my POINT Midnight.'_ That's when Midnight sniffed the air and hissed.

"Midnight what's wrong?" Shippo had never seen a cat actually get so agitated looking as Midnight did.

'_Moonrise!!"_ Midnight hissed and Kirara's eyes widened.

'_Moonrise you say! Oooh where is he?'_ Midnight glared at her.

'_Kirara NO! I do not approve if you decide to mate with him!'_

'_But Midnight!'_

'_No buts!'_

'_Midnight Kirara is not a kitten! She has a choice over her own life!'_

'_Sunset you're supposed to be on my side! Not hers!'_

'_Well Kirara has a right to mate with who she chooses!'_ Shippo just rolled his eyes at the bickering felines.

(With Sango and Miroku)

"You sure it's in your closet?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be in the back. Ah! There it is!" She came out carrying her demon slaying armor.

"Alright go and put it on." Miroku left the room, so she could dress in privacy. When she came out, Miroku believed she missing something. "Aren't you missing something?" Sango looked in a mirror and gasped.

"My Hiraikotsu!" She ran to the basement and moments later came back with her Hiraikotsu. "There. Now time to find Kirara." She grabbed her sword and put it on her side. Plus she put all her little items under her armor, and hid them in other places. They were ready to go and find Kagome.

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

A girl was being surrounded by the 20 Inutaisho clones. She was about 7 months pregnant, and she was InuYasha's first person to have ever saved. '_My life is going to end here.'_ She thought until she heard some type of loud roar. A Nekomata demon came flying down, followed by a echo of "Hiraikotsu!" The demon placed her on his back and got out of there as the boomerang came flying past them. All but five 

of the clones made it out of there before the Hiraikotsu killed them. The demon slayer walked over to where her cat had landed.

"Your safe now."

"Thank you demon slayer! I thought I was going to die!"

"I'll track down those demons and kill them myself. You just hurry home, and stay indoors for now." Rose mounted Moonrise and took off, tracking the clones.

(High above Tokyo)

A silver dragon flew high above the city. His golden eyes without life, on his back sat Kagome. She was gagged, with a cloth across her mouth. She was praying for anything to happen. Death, anything right now would be a reprieve. Naraku had cloned her InuYasha, and therefore used the clone to kidnap her. That's when a resounding roar echoed from below her.

(With Sango and Miroku)

"Miroku I'm serious! Her trail ends here!" Sango complained. When she looked at Miroku, she noticed he was wasn't looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned and almost screamed, if it wasn't for the fiery gold eyes full of life looking back at her. The dragon knelt so they could get on. Miroku said one word "Why?" The dragon looked at him and responded by doing a resounding roar towards the sky, and continued doing so until Sango yelled "Alright, alright! You can stop now!" The dragon looked at them and motioned towards his back.

"Answer me dragon, why should we get on your back?" Miroku said once more. This time the dragon stood and swerved his huge head towards Miroku to look him in the eyes.

"Because your friend is in the air, why else." They both gaped at the dragon.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Well then maybe this is." He lifted his wings and jumped into the sky.

(With the dragon)

He lifted his wings and stared at them for a few seconds and then jumped into the sky. He knew exactly where Kagome was and he would tear that clone apart once Kagome was safely on his back. That's when his clone came into view. He gave another resounding roar, still echoing from his previous one. That way his clone, wouldn't know he was coming towards him until the last moment. At the last moment, he grabbed Kagome with his right foreleg, while still flying upwards. Kagome let out a shriek when he grabbed her. He leveled his body out and placed her on his back. Kagome was in shock for a moment, until she realized she was on a different dragon now. The dragon glanced at her.

"You alright Kagome?" It asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." It never registered in her brain about how on earth did this dragon know her name.

"Hang on!" The dragon the roared and flew straight towards the clone and blew fire, which in turn blew the clone up. The silver dragon then went flying down, scaring Kagome completely. When he broke through the cloud cover, Kagome instantly saw Sango and Miroku gawking at the dragon. When he landed, he knelt down so Kagome could get off.

"Kagome! Your safe!" Sango hugged her friend while Miroku approached the dragon.

"Dragon we should've believed you. I hope you can forgive me." The dragon shook its head.

"There's nothing to forgive. You guys barely know me, so you had a right to distrust me from the start." The dragon stated. Miroku smiled at the dragon, but frowned when it took flight and went flying somewhere else in Tokyo. Almost as if it had a better place to be than chatting with people, which kind of hurt when you thought about it.

(Somewhere else in Tokyo)

Rose was completely pinned by the clones, which had gained more followers. There were at least 50 dogs pinning her down right there and then. Moonrise went to go and find Kirara for help. Rose closed her eyes, accepting the inevitable, when a loud roar filled the air. She opened her eyes in time to see a silver dragon come flying down and barrel into the dogs. She had to look twice, because as it came down the dragon morphed into the form of a dog! While the dogs were fighting, Rose grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it. After 20 minutes of fighting, Rose and the dog sat down.

"You dog, deserve a bone." Rose panted, the dog himself was panting up a storm.

"My name is….Silver." Silver looked lazily at Rose.

"Well I'm Rose." That's when Moonrise came flying in with Midnight hot on his tail in large form, hissing. They crashed into the dumpster. Moments later, Kirara came flying down as well with her siblings as well. Silver looked at the cats and sighed. He morphed back into the form of a dragon and flew off.

(With Kagome)

Kagome just finished describing what had happened when InuYasha's clone abducted her.

"So this man, Naraku, is an enemy?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. He's most likely the one who created the clones, so therefore InuYasha's murderer." That's when the dragon came gliding into view. He landed gracefully next to Kagome and nudged her with his head, making a humming sound in his throat. Kagome smiled at this and rubbed his head. That's when Koga spotted Kagome and came running over, but he was too slow with the dragon. The dragons' head snapped so quick at the sound or scent of Koga. He stood on his hind legs in front of Kagome and out stretched his wings and roared at Koga warning him with a growl at the end.

"Kagome what is the meaning of this?" Koga demanded. The dragon answered him, sounding like Sean Connery.

"I have had enough of how you treat Kagome, flea bag! If you don't leave her alone, I will pick you clean with my teeth and talons!" He threatened, and Koga knew better than to mess with an angry dragon. Kagome then spoke up.

"Koga besides when InuYasha's clone kidnapped me, you didn't do anything." It then dawned on InuYasha that Koga is in league with Naraku!

"That's because he's working for Naraku!" The dragon hissed, and judging by Koga's shocked expression the dragon was correct.

"You over grown lizard how dare you!!" Koga yelled at the dragon, who just roared in response completely cursing him out in dragon language the entire time. "Dragon I dare you to show your true self! What your human side looks like!" Koga challenged the dragon, who glared at him. Kagome and the others looked at the dragon waiting to see what would happen. That is until of course Inutaisho, Izayoi and Takemaru showed up. All three stopping when they saw the dragon.

"And Kagome who is this?" Izayoi asked sweetly, though the nervousness in her voice showed.

"I don't know. He hasn't said his name yet." Inutaisho then walked over to the dragon.

"I bet I know who he is." Inutaisho started looking the dragon over. "Yep! I know exactly who he is!" Inutaisho then walked off, taking Takemaru with him. Koga glared at the dragon, who raised his lip at the wolf.

"If you back down from the challenge, I will call you a coward!" Koga yelled at the fuming dragon. The dragon raised his head and wings. He then leaped into the sky and went straight up. "COWARD!" Koga yelled after him, but stopped saying whatever he was going to say next because the dragon came flying back down. His body then glowed and turned into a silver dog. He barreled into Koga, sending them both flying. Kagome who had been sitting, scrambled to her feet upon seeing this. A silver dog was growling at Koga. "Pah! That isn't a human form!" He laughed until of course, the dog started growling and glowed a gold color. When the glow stopped, there stood InuYasha.

"There!" InuYasha yelled at Koga, whose eyes were wide. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Izayoi and even a little boy who was walking by, all their eyes widened. Kagome approached InuYasha.

"InuYasha your alive?" She had tears filling her eyes. He looked at Kagome and she knew at once it was defiantly him. The fiery light in his eyes said it all. "InuYasha!" She hugged him and would not let go.

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed his hand along the upper part of his back, soothing her because she was crying.

"I was scared that you were gone forever InuYasha!" She continued crying.

"I won't scare you like that ever again, I promise you Kagome." That's when his body stiffened and jumped out of the way just in time as a fang-covered Hiraikotsu came flying out of nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled at the woman who threw it at him.

"If you are InuYasha, then you shall die here and now!" She yelled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff-hanger! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so evil aren't I? Oh and for those people who haven't read my After Naraku story, now would probably be a good time to read it so you don't get confused with Rose. She's in that story as well, and it would probably make a heck of a lot more sense if you read After Naraku's death, even though it has nothing to do with this story. But I do have characters from that story in this one. Like Rose, and Midnight (well Midnight is also in my Inutaisho story as well), but it makes more sense. Sunset was not in any of them, because, well, he was dead in the other stories. Moonrise, he and Midnight obviously know each other. Well let's just put it this way, Midnight is over protective of his sisters, especially Kirara. Moonrise once tried to flirt with Kirara, and well, it didn't end too well when Midnight found out. In the upcoming chapter I don't know which one yet, but I will have a flashback on how Midnight knows Moonrise. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Last chapter InuYasha was being attacked by someone. I wonder who it is? Oh the stuff that inspires this story, meaning what helps me come up with it is: Def Leppard. I am currently listening to it while typing right. This goes for all the previous chapters in this story. Oh hey in your reviews can you guys give me like a little help. I need some type of weakness for InuYasha, besides Kagome and the citizens of Tokyo. What I mean is like with Superman, its Kryptonite. So I'm meaning something that could actually weaken him, so terribly that he could die from it. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 7: Finding out what is going on and no choice in the matter

_**Recap:**_

"_**If you are InuYasha, then you will die here and now!"**_

"I don't know what I ever did to you, so why are you trying to kill me?" InuYasha growled at the woman.

"I am Rose, and I hold grudges against all demons." InuYasha then sniffed her scent and smirked.

"Even though you are a demon, yourself." Everyone gasped, and it was obvious InuYasha was not asking a question but stating it. Rose just glared at him, until they all heard cat screeches.

'_MIDNIGHT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!'_

'_KIRARA STAY OUT OF THIS! MOONRISE COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MALE!'_

'_NO! YOU WILL JUST TEAR ME APART!'_

'_AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET FOR FLIRTING WITH KIRARA!'_

'_MIDNIGHT! DON'T MAKE ME GET FATHER! OR MOTHER!'_

'_SUNSET YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!'_ That's when the four felines came into view. Kirara was trying to keep Midnight pinned, which wasn't working. Moonrise was running towards rose, and Sunset was just walking a little ways behind them all. Izayoi looked at this and laughed.

'_IZAYOI! HELP ME!!'_ Midnight looked at her with pleading eyes. She just shook her head, and continued laughing. InuYasha looked at Koga and saw that he was gone now. Also the little boy who had been passing by, was gone. He had ran off screaming his head off.

"Alright now that this little reunion has been spoiled by Rose, I have to go." That's when his body glowed and he turned into a silver Husky. He then ran off, somewhere else in the town, where someone was obviously in danger. Kagome stared in the direction in which InuYasha, just took off in. The only one who knew at once of her intentions, was Sango who could see her eyes.

"Kagome NO!" She yelled the last part when Kagome took off running in that direction.

(With InuYasha)

He just couldn't believe it! There was a worm in danger from a bird. He scared the bird away and brought the worm to a place surrounded by dirt, then left. He froze when he heard a familiar scream.

"INUYASHA!" That was Kagome! She was supposed to stay with the others! Why was she out here? None of that was important at the moment, he had to go and save Kagome….AGAIN! Why hadn't his dog senses confirmed to him that she was in danger? That's when he heard car brakes screeching and Kagome's scream. '_NO!!'_ He then morphed into a dragon and flew there. When he arrived, his heart lurched. Kagome had been hit by a semi-truck. He landed next to her, and nudged her with his head. When she didn't move, but was still breathing, he went back to human form. Not caring if anyone saw, he grabbed Kagome carefully, and ran to the hospital. When he got there, Kikyo was on duty.

"OH MY GOSH! Kagome! What happened?" She asked InuYasha as she led him to the E.R.

"She was hit by a semi-truck."

"How long ago?" InuYasha had to think to figure out how many minutes exactly.

"15 minutes and 20 seconds exactly." Kikyo gave him a look, as if she couldn't believe that he ACTAULLY counted the minutes and seconds. "Well hurry up and help her!" InuYasha growled. Kagome's very life was at risk here, and his demon couldn't do ANYTHING about it.

(5 hours later)

The others had arrived an hour ago, when Kagome hadn't returned. They saw InuYasha pacing up and down the halls, almost as if he was an expecting father and his wife was in labor at the moment. His father Inutaisho watched him with sympathy. He knew how InuYasha felt right there and then. Especially when he can't do anything but wait for news. That's when Hojo came out and sighed. His sigh caught InuYasha's attention and he walked right to Hojo.

"Well?" He growled. Hojo took a breath.

"She broke a leg, but we have fixed that through surgery, but…" Hojo trailed off.

"BUT??" InuYasha half growled, half yelled.

"She has fallen into a coma." Hojo patted InuYasha's shoulder and then walked off. When he had said that, InuYasha's eyes had widened and threatened to let tears fall. He knew it wasn't a healing trance like he was in, it was the real thing this time. Kagome may or may not wake up from this. Ever since Kagome had met InuYasha their lives had changed exponentially. InuYasha turned towards his father, and his father was confused about what InuYasha was going to do next. Until he of course walked outside, and morphed into the dragon form, then flew off somewhere.

"Midnight! We have to stop him!" Izayoi stepped forward.

"Why Inutaisho? He's just going for some fresh air."

"You don't get it do you, Izayoi? He's going to go and kill that semi-driver!" Inutaisho and Midnight ran out of the hospital, following InuYasha. Izayoi looked at the others, who felt the same way she did.

(With InuYasha)

He was going to track down that semi-driver and kill him! He was completely aware of his father and Midnight following him, but he didn't care. He may be blinded by rage, but he really didn't care right now. That man should have been paying attention, not talking on a cell phone. He knew that much because he hung the cell phone up, just as InuYasha arrived and found Kagome. He started flying faster, and let out a enormous roar. The roar could make even Sesshomaru shudder. Anyone could tell, that was a roar of a man who was utterly mad and was bent on getting revenge. When InuYasha found that semi-driver, who just happened to be driving along outside of Tokyo, he smiled and bellowed. He rammed is bulk into the semi, and shoved. The semi tumbled over and blew up because InuYasha sent a fire ball at the semi, as it was falling over. He then flew back to the hospital. He had an idea, of what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw poor Kagome, she's in a coma! InuYasha was really mad if no one can tell. Tell me in your reviews if I should have InuYasha bite Kagome and make her be just like him. I need to know, and I'm not going to update until someone reviews. Alright review people!

InuYashaFreak


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Thanks to bookwormqueen7 I am updating this story. Last time InuYasha had an idea for what he was going to do next. I am hoping this chapter is going to be a little sad, and also a little romantic. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 8: Awaken and extra power

InuYasha stared at his mother, who just stared back at him. She could tell in his eyes that he had killed that driver. InuYasha's eyes had a cold glint to them, and it scared his mother. She had never seen his eyes EVER be like that! Even when he first found out that his father had a huge possibility that he was dead. Even though he barely even knew Kagome, she had obviously made a big impact on his life. Hojo then came back into the waiting room.

"If you all want, you can go and visit Kagome. Even though she is in a coma, you can still go and visit her." He then left, and the others just waited for InuYasha's next move. When he didn't move, they grew worried about him. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs, and he was looking down at the ground. Miroku approached him.

"InuYasha do you want to go and see Kagome?" When he received no answer he went back to his spot next to Sango.

(InuYasha's thoughts)

'_Why did I kill that driver? He didn't know she was right in front of his truck, until the last moment. What I don't understand is how come my demon in me hadn't warned me? I always got tingling feelings when someone was in danger, but I didn't get one for when Kagome was hit. Is it because I'm a half-demon and I don't deserve Kagome? That must be it. But I can't just let her die. Sesshomaru can save her! He has father's sword, the Tensaiga. I'll just beg him, and hopefully he'll show mercy on me this one time. But if he doesn't, then I don't know what I'm going to do. She'll die if I don't do anything. Father doesn't know this yet, but when I bit that driver I didn't taste blood. It was almost as if his soul had been sucked out of him and he was being manipulated by demonic aura. It's strange. Oh Miroku was talking to me. Dang it! Now they're probably all worried about me. I don't blame them. Hiding my eyes and looking down at the ground, I would get kind of worried as well. Just how am I going to get her body out of the hospital?'_

(Out of InuYasha's thoughts)

Izayoi sighed when InuYasha made no motion towards Kagome's room. So she stood up and walked in there herself, followed by the others. Izayoi looked at Kagome's sleeping form. Sango moved her hair out of her face.

"Poor Kagome. She doesn't know what is going on." Tears came to her eyes again, and Miroku held Sango, comforting her. Izayoi sighed.

"InuYasha should've followed us." Inutaisho touched her shoulder.

"He probably can't take it right now Izayoi. You remember what happened with Mina? Takemaru told me about it." Izayoi nodded her head. Mina had been InuYasha's fiancé a few years ago. But on the night before their wedding, Mina was walking home and she was hit by truck. She had gone into a coma, but never woke up. InuYasha had told himself that he would never go through that again, but it has. The others looked at Izayoi, Takemaru, and Inutaisho wondering who Mina was.

"Whose Mina?" Sango asked, through tears and sniffles. Takemaru sighed.

"Mina was InuYasha's fiancé. On the night before they were to be married, Mina was hit by a truck and went in a coma. She never did wake up. There is one holiday that InuYasha dislikes, and that's Thanksgiving. He likes the holiday, but Mina officially died on that day. They had also found out when she had been hit, that Mina had been pregnant. So InuYasha continued college to get his mind off of her death and became an animal cop. Then he met Kagome. I don't think he intended to become close to her, but he did. Now she's in a coma from being hit by a semi-truck. He's probably trying to keep under control right now, and not freak out like when he found out when Mina when into a coma."

"What did this Mina look like?" Miroku asked, but not in a lecherous way. He was more worried about his friends right now.

"She had red hair, and hazel eyes. She could make anyone laugh, she got along with everyone. Izayoi and I both liked her. She was a good woman. Come to think about it, Kagome here is a lot like Mina. Besides the different hair and eye color. Mina was a veterinarian, and InuYasha was still in college training to become an animal cop. They were both around the same age, Mina was just a little older than InuYasha. He met her when he was 21, and she was…..how old was she Izayoi?" Takemaru looked at Izayoi.

"She was 24 years old. That was the year InuYasha had been accepted into the college and just began his classes a month ago. Mina had just barely gotten out of college a couple months earlier." That's when the lights went out.

(With InuYasha)

He just pulled all the cords for the lights out, so there was no lights. But the machines could still run, he made sure of that. Now for step two. He snuck into Kagome's room, which no one was in there anymore, so that was a heck of a lot easier on him. He gently pulled the cords out of her arms, and held her bridal-style. Then he ran out of the room. On his way out, Sango spotted him.

"InuYasha what are you doing?!" She yelled at him, but he ignored her. He had a mission, and it was too late to turn back now. He had to find Sesshomaru and convince him to revive Kagome. Even though she wasn't dead, he couldn't bear it if someone died again like……Mina. When he finally found Sesshomaru's house he knocked on the door. Kagura, his wife, answered the door.

"InuYasha? What are you doing around here? Who is that?"

"Kagura where is Sesshomaru!?" That's when Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagura.

"Kagura let him in. He obviously has a good reason for being here." InuYasha walked into his older half-brothers house. "What is it that you want InuYasha?"

"Can you save Kagome?" InuYasha looked at him, with hope in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the girl for a few moments and then closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes for once showed emotion. It's because he was going to let his brother down. He knew what had happened to Mina, and had never wished for it to happen again to his brother. He sighed a sad sigh.

"I am sorry InuYasha. I cannot help the girl." Sesshomaru then left the room, making it clear that business was over and that he could leave. InuYasha grabbed Kagome, who had been laying on the ground, and ran back outside. While he had been inside, it had started pouring down a heavy rain. He continued to run, until he found a cave on the other side of Japan. Once inside the cave, he started a fire and pulled out his emergency stash. He even had a dry pair of clothes for two people. So he changed Kagome then himself. He laid her near the fire, but too close as to where she would get burned. But she was close enough to stay warm. After a few hours and her breathing slowed, InuYasha became worried. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. It's raining, and we are many, many, many miles from Tokyo. Oooh I hope she doesn't die because of this.'_ That's when another idea came to InuYasha's mind. He took a breath and grabbed Kagome. He leaned her on the wall, and brought his mouth near her neck. He then thought about something else, but he realized this may be Kagome's only hope. He felt a presence and recognized it as Mina. He spirit appeared next to Kagome.

"InuYasha." InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Mina! Is it really you?"

"Yes. But now is not the time for chit-chat. You have to bite the girl. If you don't then she will surely die, tomorrow night InuYasha." Mina looked at him. InuYasha lowered his gaze and when he looked back, she was gone. He looked back at Kagome and brought his mouth near her neck again.

"Forgive me Kagome." InuYasha whispered by her ear. Then he bit her neck.

(Kagome's dream)

She was walking around, looking for InuYasha until she felt a pain in her neck. She quickly ran to a pond and looked at the spot. Surely there were now two fang marks appearing on her neck, but there was no blood falling down. She then heard a voice.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" That was InuYasha's voice! She groaned in response.

(With InuYasha)

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" He asked Kagome. He looked away, outside at the pouring rain. His head snapped back to her when he heard a groan. "Kagome?"

"In…Inu….InuYasha?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw tears forming in his eyes, which they looked relieved that she was awake.

"Kagome!" He then hugged her and wouldn't let go. Kagome then noticed how InuYasha's scent was. He smelled like wet dog.

"InuYasha why do you smell like wet dog?" He pointed outside and she got her answer. It was pouring outside and they were in a cave. "Why are we in a cave?" She looked at him again.

"We are in a cave because I stole you from the hospital." She nodded her head. Her hands then felt her neck and gasped. The marks were there!

"InuYasha something bit me!" She looked at him, only to find him not looking at her anymore. "InuYasha?"

"Kagome I'm sorry. I'm the one that bit you. I had to though. If I hadn't, you would've died tomorrow night. I am so sorry Kagome!" He still wasn't looking at her though. Kagome then crawled in front of him and then hugged him.

"InuYasha there is no reason for you to apologize. I am grateful that you bit me to save me. I'm not ready to die." She smiled at him, and was happy to see him look at her. Then he smiled.

"Kagome I'm glad you're alive." He hugged her again. Even though Kagome was puzzled by his behavior, she decided not to ask about it and hugged him back. That was until of course she saw her nails grow into claws, and her sight strengthen.

"Alright time to explain! Why do I have claws?" She looked at him.

"Kagome you have demonic powers now. Right now you look like a female version of me." Kagome's eyes widened, which were golden now.

"So I can transform just like you?" InuYasha nodded his head. Kagome then smiled. "Maybe in a few days we can go flying together."

"That's sounds like a plan." They both then chuckled. InuYasha was just glad that Kagome was alive and he didn't have to relive that moment again if she had died. Little did he know that Naraku now had something to use against him completely. And that little weapon would test him on how much he exactly loved Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's chapter 8! Kagome now can help InuYasha while fighting. Hmm I wonder what that little weapon is that Naraku has? Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I have now finally reached the middle of the story! Yay! I might have the first Dogman show up in this chapter. Hmm I don't know. That weapon shows up in this story, and InuYasha's emotions are going to be played with BIG time. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 9: The return of Kagome, emotions played with, and reunited

Kagome woke up the next morning, and was surprised at what InuYasha really smelled like. He smelled like pine needles. To her it was such a pretty scent. She cuddled closer to him, and smiled. InuYasha's eyes slowly opened after about ten minutes. He smiled at Kagome, who was staring at him.

"Good morning." InuYasha said to Kagome, who was just staring stupidly at him. When he spoke, that broke her trance.

"Oh. Good morning InuYasha. Did I miss anything?" Kagome looked around and heard him laughing.

"Kagome its really early for anything to happen. Plus the power only kicks in when we are near Tokyo. We are some miles out of Tokyo." InuYasha stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. He was examining the sky. Kagome walked up behind him.

"We should probably be getting back. Everyone who saw you is going to be stressed and pretty worried. Especially your mother." InuYasha sighed when she said that. He wasn't ready to face them all. He was most likely going to get chewed out when they saw Kagome. That's when Kagome's cell phone rang. She looked at the number. "It's Sango." She answered the phone.

"**Hello?"** The voice was most definitely not Sango's, when the voice appeared.

"**Where are you!?"**

"**Uh, who is this?"**

"**Who is this! Who is this! Hand the phone over to InuYasha right now Kagome!"**

"**Ok."** She handed InuYasha the phone and shrugged when he pointed at the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"**Young man! You are in BIG trouble when you come back!"**

"**Mother listen I am outside of Tokyo right now, and both Kagome and I are fine."**

"**Well still! You stole her from the hospital, and then ran off! About 30 minutes after you left, it started raining! When you didn't answer the cell phone last night, we thought you had jumped off a cliff! You should've called last night InuYasha! Do you know what your father has been doing since you left and the rain started?!"**

"**No. I haven't been there, so how could I know."**

"**Well I'll tell you! He's been flipping stuff, and don't forget the pacing! He even transformed and went to Sesshomaru's! He came back telling me that you had been there, but had left about 20 minutes ago!"**

"**I'm sorry?"**

"**Sorry won't cut it this time InuYasha. You bring Kagome back to Tokyo right now, and back into her room."**

"**Alright just as long as I don't get chewed out for how she looks."**

"**How she looks!? What do you mean 'How she looks'! What did you two do last night!?"**

"**MOTHER! You'll find out when we GET there! Now good bye!"**

"**Bye InuYasha."** InuYasha closed the cell phone and sighed.

"She thinks wrong." He was shaking his head, and Kagome cracked up laughing.

"Well I guess we had better head back." She said after her laughing fit.

"Yeah. " InuYasha morphed into the form of a dragon. "Get on." She climbed onto his back, and he took off flying. While he flew, Kagome stared at the landscape in wonder.

"So you ran through this weather last night, carrying me?" He nodded his large head. Kagome then had an idea. She stood on his back and looked down. She gulped. They were at least 10,000 or more feet off the ground. She took a breath, and then did the stupidest thing she's ever done before. She jumped off InuYasha's back. But after she hit a couple of hundred feet, she somehow morphed into a dragon as well. She flew up to InuYasha, who was gawking at her. She didn't look like him in dragon form. She was a sapphire color, plus she was smaller than him. (A/N: A way to picture her is Saphira from Eragon.)

"You're a pretty dragon, Kagome." She laughed.

"Why thank you Silver. I think instead in my other forms I should be called Sapphire." He nodded.

"That fits. Ha! You'll be a Sapphire colored dog." Kagome's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Her head whipped towards him.

"Hey I'm a silver dog. You'll be a sapphire dog. That will definitely hit the news. I can see it now. ** Silver and Sapphire dog stop a train crash.** Won't that be strange. Plus there's also Shippo. He's staying with us by the way. He's my sidekick. You need a sidekick now." Kagome had stopped listening to him when he mentioned news.

"Hey look there's Tokyo!" She pointed with her smaller head. Since she was female, she was only 15 feet tall. She then went into a dive, with InuYasha right behind her. She let out a bugle to let them know she was here. But it didn't work that way. Sango came running out and threw the Hiraikotsu at 

her! InuYasha flew in front of her and butted the Hiraikotsu with his head. Sango gasped when she saw InuYasha do that.

"InuYasha! Why'd you do that?" She called to him. Kagome was hurt. Her own friend didn't recognize her anymore. Then she remembered she was a sapphire colored dragon, so she wouldn't recognize her anyway. They both landed and InuYasha morphed back to normal.

"Sango don't hurt that sapphire dragon, you understand." He was right in her face.

"Yes I understand. What's her name?"

"Well in that form its Sapphire. Turn back to normal." He ordered her. She then, somehow, morphed back to normal. When she once again looked like Kagome (but with silver hair, dog ears, gold eyes, and claws), Sango gasped.

"Kagome? IZAYOI!" InuYasha winced when his mom came out. When she stopped in front of Kagome, her eyes widened. She then looked right at InuYasha. He believed he could see fire starting behind his mother.

"InuYasha Tai Takahashi! You never said anything about BITING her!" She yelled at him. Sango gasped when Izayoi said that. She ran over to Kagome to check her neck. When she saw those marks, she ran back inside to get everyone else. When Inutaisho saw the marks, he did that one thing that no one thought he could do. He fainted.

(The next day)

InuYasha was lying on the bed, fast asleep when Shippo came into the apartment. He had been there the other day, when he had arrived at the hospital with Kagome. InuYasha had been helping Tokyo out yesterday, and helping Kagome get used to the new powers of hers. As well as finding her a sidekick as well. He was glad actually that InuYasha was keeping him as a sidekick. Kagome was right now currently NOT in the apartment. InuYasha had told her specifically to stay IN the apartment until he woke up. She had left about three hours ago. Obviously she had gotten bored. Shippo sighed when InuYasha rolled off the bed. He quickly ran into the bathroom, before InuYasha woke up. He counted down in his head. _3…2…1._

"OW!! Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME! Damn it! She left!" There was a pause. "Shippo! Where is she?! I know you're in the kitchen!" Shippo sighed and came out. "Where is she?!" He didn't look mad, but he looked like a mother does when her kid has gone missing.

"She went out somewhere. She probably got bored, so she went to go and find something to do." InuYasha sighed and refreshed himself (brushing his hair, teeth, and drinking coffee), then ran outside to find Kagome.

(With Kagome)

She was currently in a movie theater, watching a movie. She was watching Eragon, and was completely surprised to see a sapphire dragon in it that looked just like her! But of course, the dragon in the movie was supposedly the last dragon alive, besides the kings. Once the movie was done, she went to Baskin Robins (A/N: I don't know if Tokyo, Japan has a Baskin Robins, but it's in the story) for some vanilla ice cream. While eating her ice cream, InuYasha stormed in and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her.

"Eating and enjoying this ice cream." She said simply, as if everyone in the world knew. InuYasha realized ever since he bit her, she was more stubborn, and bull-headed. Of course, this was exactly how he acted. So he had no say in her personality at all.

"Alright. Well then hurry up, we are going to continue where we left off yesterday." As she was going to take another bite, they both sensed danger in Tokyo somewhere. "Let's go Kagome!" He held his hand out to her, and she reluctantly put the ice cream down and grabbed his hand. They both ran down an alley and morphed into dragons (to get there faster). When they got there, they went into their dog forms. Which InuYasha had been correct. She was indeed a sapphire colored dog. When InuYasha froze at a certain woman, Kagome became worried. InuYasha never froze when someone was in danger. She looked at the woman. The woman had red hair and hazel eyes. She was about Kagome's height, but a bit shorter. The woman stared at the two dogs, and wondered why they were staring at her. InuYasha's eyes were so wide, they looked like they had seen a ghost. Which in fact they had. He knew exactly who this woman was, and when Naraku appeared behind her, he growled.

"NARAKU! HOW DARE YOU!?" The woman gasped when she heard his voice.

"InuYasha?" InuYasha looked back at the woman, and nodded. Kagome was so lost right there and then. That's when she remembered hearing Takemaru's voice talking about a woman that InuYasha had loved. '_Is this Mina?'_ "InuYasha do you remember me?" Her voice was so soft, and calm.

"Yes I do….Mina."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff-hanger! Mina is the little weapon that Naraku now has against InuYasha. He revived her, to mess with InuYasha's feelings. Of course Naraku doesn't know that InuYasha turned someone to be just like him. Kagome is actually stronger than InuYasha, because of her priestess powers. So she is actually more deadly than InuYasha. In this story, Kagome is the reincarnation of someone. But it isn't Kikyo, since she didn't die. She is the reincarnation of Midoriko in this story. So she is stronger than Kikyo is. Alright review and if you have any questions, please ask me.

InuYashaFreak


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright so now that Mina is back InuYasha's feelings are going to be tested BIG time. Does he stay with Kagome or does he return to his dead fiancé? Only one way to find out! On with the story! Oh does anyone remember that dream Kagome had? When "InuYasha" supposedly was alive? Until her brother woke her up. That wasn't a dream. That was a memory, so that actually happened before he died supposedly. On with the story!

Chapter 10: loyalties tested and guidance from the eldest

InuYasha who was still in dog form, stared at Mina. It seemed to him, like it was just yesterday that he was staring at her broken body in her comatose state. Then his mind went back to Kagome. She didn't know who Mina was, so she was probably confused right now. He looked at her, and saw the hurt expression. _'Or maybe she does know.'_ That's when Mina approached InuYasha. She reached out a hand.

"InuYasha." She touched his head and rubbed behind his ears.

"Silver…I'll be at the apartment with Shippo." Kagome said in a hurting way, then ran off before he could answer.

"Sapphire!" He called to her, but she didn't turn around. InuYasha then looked back at Mina, to find that they were now all alone. Naraku had left. He morphed back into a human form and hugged Mina.

"Oh InuYasha! I've missed you." Mina said while burying her head in kimono.

"Mina so much has changed since you died." She then studied him more closely.

"Like your hair color, eye color, claws, fangs and your different outfit?" He nodded.

"That is what makes me different. Turns out my father, way before I was born, domed my demonic powers so I could have a life growing up with friends. Cause no one likes a Half-demon. Now I am cursed with this new power, with having to protect the entire city of Tokyo." He explained to Mina.

"No matter how different you are InuYasha, I will always love you." When she looked into his eyes, she stopped because he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the ground. "InuYasha what's wrong?" He sighed.

"Mina…I've missed you and all…but…I need guidance. My mind is clouded. I have to go." He turned to leave.

"InuYasha…will I see you again?" She asked him.

"I am always around here Mina. I can't die easily." He morphed into a dragon and flew off somewhere out of Tokyo.

(With Kagome)

Technically she didn't return to the apartment. When Naraku had disappeared, he had gone to kidnap her. He was going to use both Kagome and Mina against InuYasha. Kagome was too busy sobbing in dog form, to even notice people looking at her. Her pride was hurt, and it was hurt bad. She knew all about InuYasha's old fiancé Mina, and when they started talking, Kagome knew that InuYasha was going back with her. That one day they were alone, in Europe, had been wonderful. Plus, she hadn't even told him something yet. She was about one month along in a pregnancy. And right now, she wanted to die. There was no point in living if the father of her child, was going to be some dead woman. Kagome didn't hate Mina, but she didn't like the fact that she came back. '_InuYasha I hope you enjoy your long dead fiancé, while I suffer in here. With your child. Only Sango and Miroku know about it. They promised not to tell anyone though, well not unless it's a life and death situation.'_

(With InuYasha)

He had been flying for hours on end, when he finally reached the place. He landed and went back to normal. He only hoped the elder would listen to him. After all, he had a right to come see this man, err, demon. For some reason, each Dogman had been in his family line from the beginning. There had only been three, including himself. So this man was his grandfather. But still, he had to call him "Lord Velkan", not grandfather, granddaddy, granddad, gramps or anything like that. He walked into the hall and saw him sitting in his chair, looking all grand and mighty. When he reached the chair, he bowed to his grandfather. Who had long silver hair, that unless in a ponytail dragged on the ground about 10 feet behind him. His eyes that used to be the same color as his fathers', were now blind. He had seen pictures of him and his father before. When his grandmother, Verona, died Velkan had the lost his sight. He had passed his dog powers onto his son, Inutaisho.

"InuYasha you may rise."

"Lord Velkan I have come for guidance." He said while rising.

"I see and InuYasha what is it that you have come seeking guidance for? You used to never come to my halls, for anything. This must be important."

"It is My Lord. My long dead fiancé Mina has returned from the grave. But I love another also, her name is Kagome. I love them both, but I don't know who I should choose. Help me please." InuYasha pleaded. His grandfather started laughing.

"InuYasha the decision is obvious! You must follow your hearts' desire. If you follow your brains', then you just may end up with the wrong woman. You said yourself that this Mina was long dead correct? This Kagome is living correct?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Your brain might tell you to go with Mina….come here." InuYasha walked up to his grandfather, who stood up. "I'm going to look through your memories. I can see when I do this, so I'm going to see what all has happened with these women. Relax, this won't hurt InuYasha." Velkan placed his hands on InuYasha head, and his memories came flooding into him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mina! When do you want to get married? We haven't decided on a date yet." A younger InuYasha said, he was 21 right now._

"_InuYasha, you're rushing me. I still have to do the invitations, then we can decide." A tired looking Mina said._

"_But Mina, how can you do the invitations, when you don't even have a date picked out yet? Hmm?" InuYasha raised his eyebrow, but when she looked at him, he cracked up laughing. There was sarcasm in his voice when he had said that. But Mina knew better than to take him seriously, since he had had about 12 cups of coffee earlier today._

"_Alright InuYasha you pick a date, and then I'll put them on the invitations." Mina looked at him seriously. "Oh and no more coffee, till after….12 days." She went back to her task._

"_What!? You can't be serious Mina! Coffee gets me going in the morning!"_

"_Well you don't need 12 cups all at once. One or two can get you going just fine." Mina retorted. That's when Izayoi walked in the room._

"_How are you two doing?" She said sweetly._

"_Oh Izayoi I was just telling your son that he can't have coffee until after 12 days."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes. It's because he had 12 cups today. And now he can't even focus." Izayoi looked at her son._

"_InuYasha FOCUS!! If you don't I'll give the rectal thermometer to Mina, to torture you with. Remember Takemaru trained her to immobilize you." Izayoi then left the room, leaving a smirking Mina, and a paling terrified InuYasha._

_Second Flashback_

_InuYasha sat in the waiting room, waiting news about his fiancé. She had been about 7 ½ hours earlier been hit by a truck. The doctor then came into the room. InuYasha ran over to him._

"_Is she alright?" He asked in a panicked way._

"_Sir, I am sorry. Your fiancé has gone into a comatose state. She may or may not wake up. But you all may go and visit her." The doctor than left the room. Upon hearing this, InuYasha sunk to the floor. Takemaru ran up and helped him back up._

"_InuYasha its alright. She's going to live, trust me. You're going to lead a happy life with her." Takemaru tried to encourage his nephew, who just nodded his head._

_Third Flashback_

_It had been four weeks since she had been hit. InuYasha had refused to move from her side the entire time. Especially when they found out that Mina had been pregnant during that time. So even if she did survive, the baby had not. InuYasha looked at Mina's broken form, and choked back tears. InuYasha stared at the heart meter thing (A/N: I don't know what it's called. It's the thing that shows the beats of the heart.) He stared at the heart meter for about an hour, until the lines all thinned out. Since he had never been in the hospital for anything, he didn't know what to do. So he called for the doctor._

"_DOCTOR!" He yelled. When the doctor came in he felt for a pulse, at least InuYasha knew that's what he was doing. When the doctor sighed, InuYasha became worried._

"_I'm sorry InuYasha. She's gone." InuYasha looked at Mina again, and had to stop the tears from falling. He then ran out of the room. On his way out he passed Takemaru and his mom, whom he stopped._

"_She's gone." He then left the hospital to return to college._

_Flashback 4_

_InuYasha flew in the air, with Kagome right beside him in dragon forms. They were having such a good time together. They flew side by side. InuYasha was currently teaching Kagome the right angles, and different ways to fly. She had learned that you don't need to flap, only if you want to go higher in the sky._

"_Hey InuYasha?"_

"_Yeah Kagome?"_

"_Is it true that dragons can breathe ice and other stuff besides fire?"_

"_I've heard that some dragons can breathe ice, but other stuff I don't know. I however cannot breathe ice." InuYasha explained to Kagome._

"_Oh well. Come on! Let's go down!" She then went into a dive and InuYasha followed her._

_Flashback 5_

_InuYasha stared at the woman before him and Kagome. She had long red hair, and hazel eyes. He knew exactly who she was. _

"_InuYasha do you remember me?" She asked him._

"_Yes I do…Mina."_

"_InuYasha." Mina reached out her hand and rubbed his head, right behind his ears._

"_Silver…I'll be in the apartment with Shippo." Kagome said in a hurting way, then ran off._

"_Sapphire!"_

_End flashbacks_

Velkan removed his hand from InuYasha's head, and sighed.

"Your mind is clouded InuYasha." His grandfather sat back down, with another sigh.

"But did you learn anything?"

"Yes I did. From your memories, you've had more experiences with this Kagome than you did with Mina. You've trained Kagome, but you didn't do anything like that with Mina. It's obvious who loves/loved you more." What InuYasha didn't know is that, when Velkan searches through someone's brain he picks up on the scents that one who has the memories didn't. Velkan also knew now that Kagome was pregnant. But he knew how many she was having, which no other dog demon can tell.

"It is?"

"Yes. You'll know in sometime. I advise you though, to go to Kagome's friends. I'm pretty sure they can tell you a few things." Velkan then waved his hand at InuYasha, inclining that he was tired and didn't want to talk anymore. InuYasha bowed again, before walking out. Velkan only hoped that InuYasha makes a wise choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome is kidnapped and InuYasha doesn't know about it, yet. I hope those flashbacks gave you guys a little heads up on with what happened during that time, with Mina. Alright review! In your reviews can you tell me if I should somehow make Velkan's sight return, so he can help InuYasha. The reason why I'm asking is because, Velkan was the first and he is the strongest one. He could help InuYasha while going against Naraku. Oh, Sesshomaru also has that power, he just needs to be bitten by someone. Because he is rightfully his fathers' heir, so therefore he was supposed to be bitten, not InuYasha. So if Velkan was to get his eyesight back and Sesshomaru was turned, Naraku would have a dangerous force after him. Because there would be Velkan, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha coming after him. If Belladonna had the power she would be added into it too, but I believe she was pregnant earlier in the story. So by now, she's taking care of a child if she was. If she wasn't, then well she's pregnant now. Alright review and let me know please if I should have Velkan's eyesight return.

InuYashaFreak


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I just decided to go with my original plan that I thought of today. So I hope you guys like this story so far. Plus so far this is my longest story! I think that is really good. I could also possibly do a sequel if I wanted to. If I did, it would skip like a lot of years from this one. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 11: Shot by many arrows

Kagome was now in human form, and she woke up to the sounds of someone's voice. She looked around and gasped. She was in a panic room (a/n: you know those rooms where no one can hear you). She got off the table and started banging around for some way out of the room. When she couldn't find a way out, she sat in a corner and cried. '_InuYasha is probably with Mina right now. Sango please tell him that I'm pregnant. Then he might at least try and get me out of here.'_ Kagome looked around and was surprised to see there was an opened vent on the ceiling. Since she was only a month along, there was no huge bulge to stop her from fitting in small places. So she climbed up and crawled in the vent.

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha landed on the ground outside where Sango and Miroku where at. When they came out, he morphed back into human form.

"Hey guys where's Kagome?" Sango glared at him.

"InuYasha we thought Kagome was with you." Miroku said, since Sango was too busy throwing glares at him.

"But Kagome said she was going back to the apartment!?" That's when Shippo came running out.

"InuYasha! Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku!" Sango gasped. She looked at Miroku.

"Miroku this is a life or death situation. Should we tell him?" Miroku nodded. She also understood his look he gave her. She was to tell InuYasha.

"Umm InuYasha I have to tell you something that Kagome has not told you yet." Sango looked at the ground refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" InuYasha was completely unaware of what was to happen now.

"Kagome's….Whose that?!" She yelled the last part because a girl was running up behind InuYasha. So he turned and there stood Mina.

"Mina what's wrong?" She was gasping for air.

"There's…..a silver dragon coming! Its attacking Tokyo! InuYasha you've got to help us." She then fainted.

"A silver dragon?" He looked at the others and morphed into his dragon form. He flew off to find this dragon. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Miroku! We have got to tell him!" She put her head on his shoulder.

"We will tell him when he comes back. Kagome just had better stay safe where ever she is at right now. If she dies, InuYasha will lose his mind completely." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sighed. Even though Shippo didn't know what was going on, he was smart enough to know it is important.

(With Kagome)

She was out of the vent now, but she was outside in the freezing air. It was Thanksgiving eve today. She started walking down an alley way, until someone grabbed her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere!" It was Naraku. He had one of his hands over her mouth, so she couldn't scream for help. It wasn't time for InuYasha to come to her rescue, at least not just yet. Mina should've done her work, to get InuYasha separated from his friends. With Kagome in his possession, he can keep InuYasha in check.

(With Sango and Miroku)

"Miroku it's been five hours since InuYasha left. We should go and find him." Just as she said that, two silver dragons came flying down. One was smaller than the other, when the smaller one touched the ground it morphed into InuYasha. The bigger one, turned into a demon with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, and sightless eyes.

"Ah InuYasha these are your friends." His voice was even deeper than Inutaisho's.

"Yes Lord Velkan." Sango and Miroku bowed when they heard InuYasha say "Lord".

"You may rise. I may not be able to see, but I can still smell. Now where is this Kagome you told me about? I know her scent from your memories InuYasha. How come her scent isn't here?" Sango looked at the ground, and Miroku looked elsewhere.

"Umm Lord Velkan…from what Shippo told me, Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku." Velkan then starred off into the distance. The group watched in wonder as his eyes went from sightless to deep golden.

"Now that I can see again, let's move. We can follow Kagome's scent, faster is we get the entire family." Velkan then started heading towards Izayoi's house. The others had trouble keeping up with him, since he was walking at a fast gait. Once at Izayoi's house, Velkan knocked. When Inutaisho opened the door, he immediately bowed.

"Father." Sango's eyes widened, and so did Miroku's.

"Inutaisho come with us. Plus where is Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru should be at his house."

"Alright then let's go. Lead the way my son." Inutaisho led them to Sesshomaru's home and he knocked on the door. When Sesshomaru answered, he glared at his father.

"What do you want father?" That's when Velkan walked forward, and everyone saw something they never thought possible for Sesshomaru. He bowed to Velkan.

"Sesshomaru we need you as well." Sesshomaru nodded and joined the group. Velkan turned around and looked at the group. "Alright this is a life and death matter. I do not expect everyone to come out of this alive. Work together and find Kagome. Sango if you want we can give you, Miroku and InuYasha sometime alone. So you can tell him something." Sango nodded, and Velkan, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru went inside his house. Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha, who was looking at them impatiently.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" He was looking at Sango, then at Miroku, then back again.

"Sango I already told you, you're the one who's telling him." Miroku said and Sango sighed.

"Alright InuYasha. Kagome you should already know is very kind and gentle, she couldn't hurt innocent people."

"Get on with it!" InuYasha yelled impatiently.

"FINE! Kagome found out about a week before Mina showed up, that she was…." Sango trailed off.

"That she was….What?!" InuYasha yelled impatiently again.

"That she was………pregnant." Sango finally said the word. And when she did, InuYasha paled.

"What's today's date?" He asked, still off in his own world.

"The day before Thanksgiving." InuYasha then growled and ran off somewhere.

"INUYASHA! COME BACK!" Sango screamed after him. The other three came running out.

"Where'd InuYasha go?" Inutaisho asked.

"He ran off." Sango said, of course it looked more like she wanted to strangle someone right now. Velkan then said coolly "Then we shall follow his scent." Everyone nodded.

(With Kagome)

She found herself, provided really well with foods and beverages. Turns out Naraku only wanted her to lure InuYasha here, and nothing more. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. She knew that if she tried to get away again, Naraku would come after her again. So therefore she just had to stay put. After about ten minutes, Kagome remembered she could transform into a dragon! So she morphed into a dragon form, and flew up through the roof. Of course, 

her plan backfired on her. Naraku had archers on the roof, which they were ordered to shoot at anything that moves that is NOT on their side. So when they saw her come up through the roof, they fired tons of arrows at her. She roared in pain, and went crashing down on the ground. She groaned as a dragon, and heard laughter. But she couldn't make out the words. Kagome then blacked out.

(With Midnight)

Midnight watched as his father Skylight lead the cat demon gathering. There were at least 10,000 cat demons here, and there were still at least another 1000 left to come! Sunset walked up behind him.

'_Hey Midnight, I'm surprised you're here. You usually don't come to the gatherings.'_

'_Neither do you, Sunset.'_

'_True. Hey Kirara and the others are here.'_

'_I know I saw them earlier. They are the only reason why I came.'_

'_But Midnight! Father said you are the only one who can command the cat demon armies.'_ The cat demons had been debating about helping Tokyo out with Naraku.

'_Sunset! I am not going to lead the cat demon army!'_

'_But Midnight! I want to go into battle! All the other elder cat demons have gone into battle and all the younger ones haven't.'_

'_Well then I'm sorry Sunset. We are not going into battle.'_

'_I knew it. That's all you ever do! You always let others down!'_ Sunset ran off, somewhere into the crowd of cat demons. Midnight then remembered his duty to protect Inutaisho's son, which he had him promise before Velkan had bitten him. Midnight took a deep breath and walked beside his father.

'_Midnight?'_

'_Father I have decided.'_

'_Let me guess you're not going to lead us into battle?'_

'_If you let me speak I will announce my answer to everyone.'_

'_Alright but don't let me down.'_ (a/n: Alright this part is cat speak so it will be regular speaking)

"Cat demons of the old and young! Listen to me!" The clearing went silent as Midnight yowled that. "The time has come for us to help others! I have decided as the first son of Skylight and Stream, since I have rights to lead the army of cat demons, I have decided to lead them all into battle!" The cats all meowed their cheers. Midnight's mate Blackie appeared.

"I may not be a cat demon but I am a cat. I too shall go into battle, to fight for those that I love." Blackie said. Which the cats also meowed their cheers. Midnight could see his brother cheering and a smile was on his face. He winked at Sunset, who winked back.

"Alright if we are to go into battle, we must leave now! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" He yowled the last part and the cat demons immediately prepared for the vicious upcoming battle against Naraku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle their talking about is the same one InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inutaisho, and Velkan are all heading too. Basically where Kagome is currently at.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright it starts now. The battle is about to begin, and the story is now at 12 chapters! Wow! This is indeed the longest story I have done so far! The battle takes place on Thanksgiving, so therefore InuYasha is going to be always worrying about Kagome. That's if she's alive still. Alright on with the story! Oh I'm going to try and put the battle up in two different parts.

Chapter 12: The battle begins, finding out about Rose and tragedy strikes InuYasha's heart

Izayoi stared out her window and at the red full moon. Tomorrow blood will be spilled. Midnight hadn't even come home yet from that cat demon gathering. Even Blackie had gone with him and their 20 kittens, which weren't kittens anymore.

"Takemaru what are you thankful for?" She asked her brother, even though it wasn't Thanksgiving yet.

"I am thankful that InuYasha lived and that Inutaisho showed back up."

"I am also thankful for those two things, but I'm also thankful for the one no one else knows about. Rose." Takemaru looked at her strangely.

"Why Rose?" Izayoi smiled.

"Rose is InuYasha's twin sister. She was a demon when she was born, so I sent her to live with a demon." Takemaru then flashed back on that demon slayer that had appeared with that deadly Hiraikotsu.

"There're going to need her during this battle Izayoi."

"Yeah I know. Which is why I had Midnight contact Moonrise. Moonrise is her cat demon, so he should've told her before he left for the cat demon gathering." Takemaru nodded and left the room.

(With the group)

InuYasha stiffened when he smelled Rose's scent. He growled when she walked out of the shadows. Her armor had a rose design on it.

"What are you doing here?!" InuYasha growled at her, but stopped when she walked right up to Velkan and bowed.

"Lord Velkan. I thank you for training me. My aim was poor when I first met my brother, but thanks to you, my aim has improved and I'm an expert." Sango waved her hand.

"Who's your brother?!" Rose stood and smirked. She looked right at Sango.

"My brother you ask? Well, I have a half-brother and a blood brother. Which one?"

"Half-brother."

"Sesshomaru." Everyone gasped at this. Miroku managed to ask the next question.

"Blood brother?"

"InuYasha." Velkan stepped forward to explain.

"Izayoi when she gave birth to twins, sent Rose away to be raised by a demon. She kept InuYasha because he was only half-demon, but looked human thanks to Inutaisho. She hated her decision but it was for the best. Now let's continue….Oh!" He was looking behind everyone. When everyone looked there were at least 11,000 cat demons coming. And standing at the front of these demons stood Midnight. All of the felines were wearing some type of armor. There was some regular cats among them, but they were all mostly cat demons. Midnight approached Velkan and bowed. The felines behind him, copied his move.

'_Lord Velkan we have come to give our allegiance in this battle.'_

"Thank you Midnight. I see your father has finally gave you command of the cat demon army." Midnight nodded in response. "Then your help is accepted." Midnight stood back up and so did the many cats.

(The next day)

InuYasha woke up as soon as the sun rose. He looked around and looked proudly at the army behind him. Surely enough, they could defeat Naraku and rescue Kagome. He had had a good dream last night. It was about him, Kagome, and they had at least four kids around them. From the looks of the dream, he no longer had his demonic powers, because he had been human. When the others stirred, InuYasha looked at them.

"Is everyone ready?" When everyone nodded, InuYasha stood and looked at the building in front of them. InuYasha could smell Kagome's scent all over this place, and what's worse….her blood. Inutaisho saw his sons' panicked face and sniffed the air.

"InuYasha it's alright. We will get her." InuYasha stared at his father, with little faith. Then he looked back at the building. He knew for sure that Kagome was in there. When Naraku walked out, InuYasha growled at him.

"Naraku! Where is Kagome?!" He demanded. Naraku only smirked at him.

"Oh, Kagome? I don't know what you're talking about. Oh wait! You mean that sapphire dragon! Well….she's right there." He pointed to a heap. When InuYasha examined it he recognized Kagome's dragon form.

"KAGOME!!" He yelled and ran to her. He felt her pulse, and then glared at Naraku. He threw Tetsusaiga next to Kagome and growled at Naraku. The growl started very low, but ended up echoing through the buildings. Inutaisho rushed to InuYasha's side, realizing what was going on.

"InuYasha you can't transform! Do not transform into your demon form!" Sango then whispered to Miroku.

"But I thought his demon form was the dog and all those other forms." Miroku nodded.

"Obviously the books don't know everything." Sango nodded as well. InuYasha then looked at Kagome, who had gone back to normal, thanks to Tetsusaiga. Then his gaze went to Sango and Miroku.

"Get her out of here." They nodded when they saw the red glint in his eyes. His demonic markings only appeared when he was angry, so they were most definitely there. They grabbed Kagome's body, along with Tetsusaiga. Then they ran off, away from the battle that was about to take place. InuYasha slowly switched his gaze to Naraku, who was no longer smirking. "Naraku I thought you were enjoying your little game?" InuYasha said coldly.

"Your one to talk InuYasha. You were supposed to go with Mina, and no come to rescue Kagome." Naraku added in his brain '_Why did he almost transform, but not into the dog form? That was his demon form that was trying to surface. Am I missing something in this legend?'_

"Well Naraku I probably would've still gone with Kagome anyways! She is what my heart wants!" Inutaisho saw Velkan smirk when InuYasha said that. Naraku only glared. '_So he is going to try to use the power of love against me? Fool.'_

(With Sango)

They were both running until Sango stopped Miroku.

"Miroku why did InuYasha send us away with her body if she is dead?" Miroku then caught on to what InuYasha is doing. He started laughing.

"Sango feel her pulse." Sango put her hand to Kagome's neck and gasped. Kagome's heart was still pulsing! She wasn't dead….or at least not yet. "I believe she is in a trance. Since InuYasha turned her like him, she also goes into a healing trance. So I believe InuYasha had us leave the battle long enough for her healing trance to become complete."

"How long will that be Miroku!? Kagome said when she first met InuYasha, his healing trance lasted for 8 months! 8 months Miroku! Plus what if she lost her baby? Then what is InuYasha going to do?" Miroku then smiled lecherously.

"Just make another one, one my dear Sango." Sango glared at him.

"Miroku this is not the time for lecherous thoughts." He just laughed. He stopped laughing when Kagome groaned.

"We have to get her someplace comfortable." They saw that they were right outside InuYasha's apartment, so they brought her inside. Once inside, they laid her down on a bed. Sango stared at Miroku, wondering why she wasn't making any more noise.

"Miroku how come she's quiet now?" Miroku felt her neck to be sure, but when he did he paused.

"Sango…………..she's dead." Miroku's paled and his eyes went wide. Sango started crying and buried her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Let's head back and tell them." Miroku nodded and they both headed towards the door. Sango was still sobbing by the time they were almost at the battle.

"Sango fight for Kagome's sake. And her unborn child." Sango nodded and dried her tears. The ran towards the battle. When they approached, InuYasha's head went towards them. Naraku had disappeared so they all were just standing there.

"Well how is she?" InuYasha asked them. He has a small cut on his cheek, but other than that there was no serious wounds on him. They handed him Tetsusaiga, which he took.

"InuYasha, Kagome is dead. She was alive when we ran from the battle, but as soon as we put her on a bed so she can be comfortable, she stopped breathing." Everyone's eyes, including Sesshomaru and Velkan, got tears for some reason. InuYasha's eyes however glazed over. '_No! This can't be happening to me again! Kagome can't be dead! She just can't be! But is Sango and Miroku are telling the truth, then she is dead I guess.'_ InuYasha was the first to walk off. He went off in the direction that led out of Tokyo. Before anyone could reach him, he morphed into a dragon and flew off. Sango looked at Inutaisho and the other demons for help. Velkan gave the explanation.

"This happens to every man. But to us demons its worse. When our mate dies, we always need time alone. Our mate to us is like our life, she keeps us going. Now that Kagome has died, InuYasha needs a lot of time alone right now. He's probably going to the cave where he made her just like him. It's his only place where he could go secretly with Kagome. But one thing puzzles me. How come at the very exact moment Kagome died, InuYasha didn't react? When a demon marks his mate, they are connected. And when Kagome was injured, how come InuYasha didn't react to her pain? InuYasha should've felt everything. He could not hide it. I am for once puzzled Inutaisho." Velkan looked to his son for assistance.

"Father I do not know either. I too felt Izayoi's pain during her hard labor, which didn't feel too well. I felt all her pains. We are connected, so I know when she is in danger. InuYasha however, I do not know what is going on with him. I too am severely puzzled by this father." Sesshomaru also agreed with them.

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

A sapphire dragon sat on top of a building with many arrows in her wings. She then let out a low growl, for she was in pain. On arrow had got her neck. She also felt her mate's sorrow. She wanted to help him, reassure him, but she couldn't. She needed to regain her strength. She then leapt off the building and headed towards Europe. In Europe, she could regain all her strength and find someone to take these arrows out. She had to do this before she could return to InuYasha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright I was debating on whether or not to put that last part in there, but at least now you know what happened to Kagome. The one that they saw, was a clone. One to make everyone believe she was dead. This is including Naraku. She will come back soon, I plan on having her come back in the next chapter. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created from Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright some clarification before the chapter starts, This chapter jumps a few years. And the reason why InuYasha didn't feel the pain from Kagome is because the dragon that hit the ground was not her. She was actually blocking InuYasha during that time, since she believes InuYasha has gone back to Mina. Alright I hope that clarifies any questions you guys might have. Oh and Kagome has more forms than InuYasha does, since she is female. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 13: Five ½ years later and the return of Kagome

InuYasha looked around at the table of people there. Sango and Miroku had announced three months ago that Sango was pregnant. Kagura had announced that she was pregnant and Sesshomaru had gotten a promotion in the FBI. There had been no other big announcements, but right now they were having their moment of silence for Kagome. InuYasha since that day five ½ years ago, only spoke to his friends. It had taken him a month to come back around people when Kagome died. No one in the room knew how he felt deep down inside right there and then. Everyone's heads were bowed right now. When their heads went up, InuYasha recognized that feeling he gets when someone is in danger.

"I have to go everyone." He said and everyone just nodded. So InuYasha ran outside and transformed into his new form that Velkan had taught him. He was a silver tiger. He roared and raced off to that spot. When he got there, there was a little kid about 5 or 6 years old being surrounded by people."Get down kid!" InuYasha roared and attacked the people. He looked at the kid and stared in shock. The kid looked just like him! But with black also in his hair (A/N: meaning his hair is half black and half silver).

"Thank you sir for saving me. I really must return to my Aunt now." InuYasha turned back to human and stopped the boy.

"Who is your mother?" The boys' eyes went to the ground.

"I don't know. She died 5 ½ years ago, giving birth to me and my other brother and sister." That's when a girl and a boy ran down the alley.

"Alesandro there you are!" The girl had long black hair and looked like to be the shortest of them all. She had brown eyes. But most of all she looked exactly like Kagome did. The other boy had black hair, but golden eyes. The one who was Alesandro had silver and black hair, a golden eye and a brown eye. Most likely he would be teased later on in the future.

"Sinnoch didn't I tell you not to worry about me?" The other boy patted his brother on the back.

"Alesandro, you know Sinnoch being the only girl, it's her duty to worry about us."

"What do you know Angel!?" (A/N: I got his name from Buffy the vampire slayer, and Angel. Buffy's vamp boyfriend I believe that's who he is.) Alesandro yelled at his brother, until InuYasha coughed.

"Ahem! You three come with me." When they made no move towards him, InuYasha grabbed them all by the backs of their shirts and carried them to his moms' house. "Mother I found three orphans." Sinnoch then yelled at him.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT ORPHANS! WE LIVE WITH OUR AUNT! Actually she's not our Aunt, but we call her that anyway." Sinnoch's voice had died down at the last part, when InuYasha glared at her.

"Oh really? Then who is your aunt so I can return you three brats to her?!" InuYasha stated.

"Her name is Kikyo." Sinnoch said just as cold as Sesshomaru's voice can get, if not colder. That's when there was a knock on the door. Alesandro sniffed and smiled.

"It's Aunt Kikyo!" His voice sounded similar to InuYasha's when he was just a kid. When Kikyo came in the three kids ran and hugged her.

"There you three are! Oh how I've missed you! Thank you sir for…." She trailed off when she saw **who** had saved them. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Kikyo quickly shook her head.

"Kids lets go. Now." She ordered them and rushed them out the door. InuYasha just stared at them till the door was closed.

"Hmm, I'm going to look into those kids."

"Why is that InuYasha?" Inutaisho asked his son.

"Didn't any of you notice that girl? She looked just LIKE Kagome. Maybe Kagome didn't die that day, maybe she lived up until child birth. They said their mother died 5 ½ years ago, giving birth to them. I only had wished….to see Kagome……….again." InuYasha's voice had gone down during the last part. He turned his head to look out the window at something. "I'm going to go somewhere." InuYasha left the house without waiting for an answer. Izayoi looked at Takemaru.

"He didn't do this when Mina died." She said in a shocked way.

"Well then there was no chance that Mina's child had lived. InuYasha is just trying to clear everything up now and not find out everything later on." Takemaru said to his sister. Then they all just stared at the door, which they knew held many secrets out there.

(Somewhere else)

A pure black cat demon stared at the city of Tokyo from her perch in a tree near the border of China. It had been 5 ½ years since she had been there. Surely Sango had told InuYasha about the pregnancy 5 ½ years ago. She had so many answers she needed answered. Did InuYasha die 5 ½ years ago? Were her kids alright? Were they healthy? Did they know their father? Did Kikyo keep her promise? To keep them away from InuYasha, unless she showed back up? Did her friend have the triplets call her Aunt Kikyo? And most important of all, did InuYasha still love her? Did he go with Mina? Or if he had chosen 

her, did he now decide to go with Mina since she "died"? There was only one way to find out. She jumped out of the tree and over to her mentor. Her mentor was Midnight. He had promised her that he would not say anything to them, only that he had an apprentice in Asia.

'_Master Midnight may I go to Japan now?'_

'_Yes you may Kagome. You are unlike the other cat demons. You have blue eyes instead of red eyes. And you have three forms, like me. The small form, the medium form, and then the large form. Remember what I have taught you. I know move onto my next apprentice. Good luck Kagome.'_ Kagome bowed to Midnight before transforming and flying over the water. She was finally on her way back home! Nothing would stop her! She moved her legs to go faster. When she reached Tokyo, she landed on top of a building and examined the city. She went to her small form and ran around the city. She then found Izayoi's house, and meowed at the door. She heard movement inside and waited. When someone opened the door, she looked up to see a pregnant Sango looking down at her. '_Finally! She and Miroku finally got together! About time Sango!'_ Of course Kagome made sure no one could hear her thoughts at that one. When Sango picked her up, she licked Sango's cheek.

"Miroku! We have a kitty that wants to live with us." Kagome meowed at Miroku.

"Sango we don't live here."

"I know, but we can take her home. I'm sure Kirara won't mind having a friend." Kagome wiggled out of Sango's arms and jumped into Miroku's. She then started to purr up a storm. "Ah Miroku it seems you have a buddy now!" Sango started laughing. Kagome then jumped out of Miroku's arms and made her rounds on everyone. She stopped when she realized someone was missing. Where was InuYasha? She started meowing for someone, which got everyone's attention. Kagome giving up, sat down on the pretty carpet. "Well Izayoi we are going to go home. And if you don't mind we'll also take this cat with us." Izayoi waved her hand letting Sango know she can take her. Sango had Miroku bend down and grab her. When they walked outside, Kagome wriggled out of Miroku's hands and ran off.

"Hey kitty come back!" Miroku yelled, making Sango also call her. Kagome then morphed into a beautiful white tiger and roared. She then put down her shields she put up to block out her pain from InuYasha. As she did, another tiger attacked her. The other tiger was silver, and to Kagome his scent was familiar. Very familiar.

(With InuYasha)

He had seen the female white tiger and she roared at Sango and Miroku. He attacked, fearing for his friend's safety, the female white tiger. But as soon as he caused her some harm, he felt the same pain! Which made him back off. '_No! It can't be Kagome! Don't let it be Kagome!'_ The white tiger got to her paws and morphed into the little black cat demon. She then transformed into a form InuYasha could NOT do. She turned into a prehistoric animal! A saber-toothed tiger! She growled at him, but it wasn't a threatening growl. She then raced off into Tokyo, somewhere.

(5 days later)

InuYasha was walking around Tokyo, when he saw those three kids again with Kikyo. So he went up to Kikyo and stared right at her.

"Kikyo who was their mother?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Kikyo said. The three kids were busy, eating ice cream.

"I just want to know. If its Kagome, please tell me. I have a right to know, don't you think? If it's Kagome, then as their father I have the right to know." InuYasha pleaded with Kikyo. But before Kikyo could say anything, someone beat her to it.

"I am their mother InuYasha." He froze when he heard that voice, which he hasn't heard for over 5 ½ years. The scent which mixed of strawberries, cherries, and vanilla rushed to him again. He turned to look right at Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's the end of Chapter 13. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright in the last chapter I introduced Sinnoch, Alesandro, and Angel the children of InuYasha and Kagome. Since someone pointed out to me that a certain part was confusing like the Kagome they found was not the real Kagome. In this chapter you find out exactly what she had done. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 14: Finding out and kidnapped

InuYasha stared at Kagome, who looked like she just came from a fashion show. She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her ankles, her hair was curled, she was wearing make-up (A/N: eye shadow, lip stick, blush that stuff. Not heavy make-up.), she had light blue high heels as well to match her dress. She had on a golden necklace, and a bracelet to match it too. She walked over to Kikyo.

"Thank you Kikyo for watching over them for me. Sinnoch, Alesandro, Angel come on! Time to go home!" The kids cheered and ran to their mom. It now dawned on InuYasha that the kids knew the entire time who their mom was AND that she wasn't dead.

"Kagome." InuYasha said in a growl type of voice.

"Huh? Did I hear someone or was I just imagining it?" Kagome looked at kids and gave them a look saying 'Say a word and you're grounded for a month', so they didn't say anything at all. InuYasha then went in front of Kagome, grabbed her shoulders and squeezed….hard. Kagome yelped in pain.

"InuYasha that hurts!" Kagome managed through the pain. When InuYasha let go, he was deeply confused. He didn't even feel the pain from her. He grabbed her shoulders again, but didn't squeeze.

"Kagome listen to me." She looked right at him, but didn't glare. "Sango and Miroku told me you died. Yet here you are alive and well. Tell me what happened. I have a right to know." Kagome then scoffed.

"You do not have a right InuYasha. You lost that right when you stayed with Mina." Kagome said in a hurting way. She then looked down at her three kids, who were now starring at something else now.

"Damn it, Kagome! Don't you know!? I chose you! But when you "died" I stayed away from people for a month, and I still stay away from people I don't know. Unless I'm saving them." Kagome's eyes widened upon hearing this. She hadn't realized exactly how hard her supposed death would take its toll on him. "So don't you dare tell me I don't have the right to know what happened Kagome, because I do!" He growled at her. After a moment Kagome sighed.

"Alright but not here. Kikyo can you watch the kids till tomorrow, please?" Kagome looked at Kikyo, who simply nodded. "Thanks Kikyo. Follow me InuYasha." He release her shoulders and followed her to her house. Once inside Kagome sat down on her couch and motioned for InuYasha to do the same.

"Alright no we're alone Kagome. Speak." He demanded.

"Fine. On Thanksgiving Eve, the day I got out, I crawled through the vents and reached a room. So I decided to be smart and make a Shikigami to distract the men who were on the roof. When I turned into a dragon I flew through the roof, but I didn't get the Shikigami to work fast enough." She turned her neck so he could see her scar on her neck. "I had an arrow through my neck and tons of them through my wings. So when the arrow went through my neck, the Shikigami caught their attention so they fired at it instead. Causing it to fall to the ground. Giving me the time to fly off and away from danger. From a safe distance I manipulated the fake me, and when I thought it was an appropriate time I killed off the Shikigami. So therefore having you guys believe that I was dead." Kagome explained.

"Then where did you go?" InuYasha asked again, but this time not as demanding.

"I went to Europe. To find someone to pull out these arrows. When during my pregnancy at my 8th month, I returned to Tokyo. I never left this house, and when my labor started I called Kikyo. She rushed me to the hospital so I could give birth. I stayed here in Tokyo for about a 1 ½ then I returned to Europe. Midnight trained me in my cat form, so I could fight as a cat." Kagome finished with a sigh. InuYasha's eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"And all this time we all thought Midnight's "Apprentice" was a male." InuYasha chuckled to himself. Kagome just stared at him, waiting for him to ask another question. "How come I never felt your pain?"

"You never felt my pain because I blocked you off when Mina showed up. I felt betrayed, so I didn't want you to be caught in the middle. So I blocked my feelings off from you, and that is why you couldn't tell if I was alive or not. I am terribly sorry if I've caused you grief and sorrow, InuYasha." InuYasha then caught her off guard by kissing her (A/N: They are sitting right next to each other, facing each other.). That's when Kagome's cell phone rang. After a moment Kagome answered it.

"**Hello?"**

"**Kagome?! This is Kikyo, a man kidnapped your kids! We were at the park and when my cell phone rang the kids ran over to this man with these 30 dogs. While I'm talking to a friend I personally saw the man grab each of them and run off. But before I could reach him, he disappeared!"**

"**What did he look like?"**

"**Long black hair like seaweed, small red eyes, and he looked creepy Kagome!"**

"**That sounds like Naraku. I'll let InuYasha know, since he does deserve to know as well. Since they are his kids as well. Alright bye Kikyo."**

"**Bye Kagome and I'm really, really, really, really sorry!"** Kagome hung up the cell phone and tears started falling. InuYasha pulled her into an embrace.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He was slowing rubbing her back.

"Naraku kidnapped Sinnoch, Alesandro, and Angel." Kagome said between sobs. InuYasha continued to rub her back, keeping her calm.

"We'll get them back Kagome. I promise you." InuYasha vowed that he would kill Naraku before he did any more harm to his and Kagome's kids. Also if he did any harm to Sango right now. That's when his own cell phone rang. It was Miroku.

"**Yes Miroku?"**

"**InuYasha!! Sango's been kidnapped!! I think it was by Naraku!!"**

"**Crap. He also kidnapped my kids, hey come over to Kagome's old house. That's where I'm at. I'm with an old friend from 5 ½ years ago. We'll get Sango back as well, before Naraku can do any harm to her, her unborn child, and our children. Alright just come over here Miroku."**

"**Ok InuYasha. I'll be there soon."**

"**Alright bye Miroku."**

"**Bye InuYasha."** InuYasha hung up his cell phone.

"Naraku kidnapped Sango as well. Miroku's coming over here soon, so get ready to plan for an attack on Naraku." InuYasha looked at her with his fiery gold eyes, which had captivated her in the first place anyways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright I was not planning on the Sango kidnapping at first, but I wanted to bring Miroku into it too. So they can be a group again. Shippo is coming since he is InuYasha's sidekick. Oh and Kagome has a sidekick too now. He'll show up in the next chapter. I'm planning on ending this story at 16 chapters, I hope. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright last time Sinnoch, Alesandro, Angel, Sango, and unborn baby were kidnapped. Kagome explained what she did exactly while escaping Naraku's threshold, which I hope that made sense. I'm planning on some type of tragedy at the end of this chapter for some reason or the end of the story possibly. Hey don't blame me, blame the song I'm listening too! I don't know the name, but it's by Jon Bon Jovi. Alright on with the story! Oh the kids each have a different form and only one. It has something to do with their hair.

Chapter 15: The battle continues

InuYasha waited outside with Miroku, as Kagome was getting her armor on. They all had decided to have Kagome come with them but as a cat or something (A/N: Miroku doesn't know it's Kagome. He only knows that it's InuYasha's friend that he never told them about.). They didn't want Naraku to get her again, but they also didn't want Naraku to get either of them. InuYasha looked at Miroku. He had never seen the monk (A/N: they found out he wasn't really a priest) look this way before.

"Miroku we will get her back. I promise." InuYasha said to his friend.

"InuYasha your father said the same thing about Kagome, and look what happened. She died!" Miroku didn't know that Kagome was still alive. Right at the moment a black panther wearing armor walked out of the house. She walked right up to InuYasha and rubbed her head against his side. He placed his hand on her head.

"Miroku, Kagome didn't die." He looked at the panther. For some odd reason in all her forms, she has sapphire blue eyes. Miroku looked at the eyes and gasped.

"InuYasha what is the panthers' name?" InuYasha smiled at his friend.

"It's Kagome, Miroku. She is going to help us because her kids are in Naraku's grasp, and she wants them back." InuYasha looked back at Kagome and found she was starting to walk in the direction of Naraku's building. So the men followed Kagome, knowing she was following the scent of her kids.

(With the kids)

Sinnoch stared at her brothers and she knew her mom would come to save them. '_Wait! Didn't mom tell us that we had inherited power from her and father? I wonder what that could mean?'_ Sinnoch crawled over to her siblings.

"You guys didn't mom tell us that we had inherited power from her and father?"

"Yeah, but who ever father is or was. Remember? He chose his other girl instead of mom." Kagome had told them why their father was never around.

"But still! We have to try and get out of here. What about her? She's pregnant, and we have to save her as well!" Angel stared at his sister.

"And Sinnoch how do you suggest we do such a thing? We're only kids!" He almost yelled the last part.

"Let's just give it a try." Sinnoch urged her brothers.

"Alright. I'm in." Sinnoch ran through the procedures that she had learned from moms papers.

"Alright now try and morph into a form!" Sinnoch and Alesandro stepped back as Angel's body was morphed into the form of a silver German Sheppard. "Yes! Alesandro your turn." Alesandro did the same thing Angel did, but he became a white tiger. Sinnoch then morphed as well and became…

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha and Miroku did not difficulties keeping up with Kagome, since she stayed at a walk. But every now and then, she would stop and look at them. When they finally reached the place, Kagome turned into a dragon, armor still on, and flew to the top of the building. The archers were still up there, and were surprised to see the sapphire colored dragon again. They took aim, but never reached the fire part because she landed and morphed into a saber-toothed tiger and roared at them. When they ran off, Kagome went back into dragon form and jumped down to bring the men up there.

"It's all clear now, I just scared them away." She said when she was on the ground. So they climbed onto her back and she brought them up to the top of the building. Once they were off her, she went back into a panther form.

"Alright lead the way Sapphire." InuYasha used her name she chose for her other forms. She nodded and led them through the vents. InuYasha and Miroku had troubles fitting through the vents, but they made it anyway. Once in a room, InuYasha and Miroku sighed. They had lost Kagome. They didn't mean by death, but she had continued on her way without them. What they didn't see was a rat hole in the wall. That is where Kagome went, because Sango's and her kids scents were on the other side of the wall. So she had morphed into the form of a rat. Once on the other side, she returned to her panther form. There was a white tiger and a silver German Sheppard, Sango was in the corner, but someone was missing. She turned her head and came face-to-face with something that looked like a cross between a panther, white tiger, and a saber-tooth. This big cat was the size of Kirara in big form. She looked at the other two and nodded her head. That's when Kagome realized that these three animals were her children! Just which one was the big one looking at her. Sango got up and walked over to the cats. Kagome returned to normal and hugged her friend, with the armor still on.

"Oh Sango! I've missed you!" Kagome said while hugging Sango, who was now hugging her back.

"Kagome! I thought you had died!" While they had been hugging, a sinister presence filled the room.

"So Kagome you didn't die on that day." Kagome's eyes snapped open, upon hearing this voice.

"Naraku, your still alive. Pity I was hoping you'd be in your grave by now." Kagome said like she had no worries at all.

"Kagome you shouldn't be talking that at all. I can still kill your mate and Sango's husband." Sango gasped upon hearing this. Kagome took in some air and looked at the one she couldn't tell what it was. But she knew which child it was now. Since the cat was female, it had to be Sinnoch. Kagome nodded her head at the door, and Sinnoch went barreling into it. The door fell down from the extra weight coming at it like a freight train. That's when InuYasha and Miroku finally found them.

"Sango!" Miroku hugged his wife, but gently since she was pregnant. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her. Sinnoch then growled at InuYasha, her brothers were slow to figure out who this man was. Sinnoch however knew now. This was their father, the man who left their mother. She then talked out loud, her voice sounding as though it belonged to someone else. A voice that had never reached their ears before.

"How dare you leave my mother all alone." InuYasha gaped at the panther, white tiger, and saber-tooth.

"I didn't leave her!" He yelled at her, which stopped her growl.

"Eh? You didn't? Then…….never mind. Let's just focus on getting out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small cliffy. The voice they heard come from Sinnoch was Verona's voice. Alright that is chapter 15, and I'm hoping the next chapter after this one is the last one of this story. This is by far, the longest story I have typed! Alright review! Oh and if any of you guys have any suggestions please say so in your reviews. I need help with how they are to destroy Naraku. Sinnoch she is definitely all three of those, so she looks creepy. She can fly as well too. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright in the last chapter InuYasha, Miroku and Kagome rescued Sango, Alesandro, Angel, and Sinnoch. Which they also discovered the triplets forms. Alesandro was a white tiger, Angel was a silver German Sheppard, and Sinnoch was a cross-over of a panther, white tiger and a Saber-tooth. In this chapter, which I hope is the last one, Naraku might die and someone else. A main character in this story. But I'll leave it to where it can be a possible sequel. But I don't promise anything. Alright on with the story! Oh it skips more years in this one. I need the kids to be older than 5 ½ for this chapter, for the final battle. Oh when Sango was pregnant, no one knew besides her and Miroku that 5 ½ years ago Sango had twins. They will be showing up in this chapter.

Chapter 16: The battle ends and death of a loved one

10 ½ years later

The triplets were now 15 ½ years old. They still looked the same, but older versions of their kid selves. InuYasha was right now laying on the couch, exactly where he was supposed to be. Their mom however was in her room, where she was supposed to be also. The triplets were outside, where they were not supposed to be. For last month they had caught both Sinnoch and Alesandro dating Sango's and Miroku's eldest kids Michael and Gwendolyn. Only Angel was allowed outside, for he wasn't interested in anyone. Sinnoch was laying on the lawn, and Alesandro was on the roof. Angel was riding his bike around town. Sinnoch looked at her brother while he rode his bike and sighed in depression. She wouldn't have been caught if her father had not walked into her room, while she and Michael were kissing. She didn't know what Alesandro had been doing when their mother walked into his room. It sucked having two parents that are similar with their powers. She'd be lucky if they allowed her to go dancing tonight with her friends at a club. Sinnoch snuck back into the house and returned to her room. Even if they said no, she would just sneak out and go anyways. Alesandro can be stuck in the house for all she cared. She decided to sleep for awhile and wait for her parents to wake up.

(With Angel)

He was riding as fast as he can when a truck came out of nowhere and hit him dead on. He let out a yell as he went flying through the air, knowing his father would come, hopefully. If he wasn't dead asleep. Sure enough, his father caught him before he collided with the ground.

"You alright Angel?" He asked his son, before Angel passed out. InuYasha then rushed to the hospital before Angel could completely pass out, for his eyes were still slightly open. But he wasn't conscious. As Angel was rushed to the E.R., InuYasha called Kagome.

"**Kagome it's me InuYasha. Just calling to let you know that I'm at the hospital with Angel. If you're wondering why, it's because a truck came out of nowhere while he was riding his bike and hit him. I caught him before he fell on the concrete, but he is passed out now. Plus he's in the E.R., just thought I'd call you and let you know. Sinnoch and Alesandro should be in their rooms. If they aren't check **

**the roof and the lawn. Bye."** Since Kagome was asleep, he left a message on her cell phone and then called the house in case she didn't check her cell phone.

(The following month)

Everyone who knew Angel was dressed in black. Angel had died a few days ago from an illness that was unknown. InuYasha held the crying Kagome, and his other two children Sinnoch and Alesandro. They were closer to Angel more than anyone else. They were like the three Musketeers but with a girl. With Angel gone, they would feel the most pain besides Kagome who knew them longer than they knew themselves. InuYasha was thinking back to when he was hit by the truck, there had been a foul smell around Angel when he had caught his son. Strange thing was that he had smelled that scent before. His eyes widened as he realized what that scent was. It had been miasma! His son had died from miasma spreading throughout his body. There was only one demon that could do such a type of miasma: Naraku. He growled slightly but stopped, since he was at a funeral. He would tell his mate who was to blame for Angel's death. Naraku had pushed his far enough this time! He was going to track down Naraku and avenge Angel's death!

(Two months later)

Kagome was waiting for InuYasha to return. He had been gone since Angel's funeral, he had left that night. She knew it must've been important, since he brought Tetsusaiga with him. He never brings Tetsusaiga with him anywhere. But surely it wouldn't take two months would it? She had allowed Sinnoch and Alesandro to date Michael and Gwendolyn. So Kagome was right now all alone in her house right now, and she was bored. So she decided to watch a movie. That movie just so happened to be Dragon Wars, which she enjoyed deeply. Of course while watching it, she kept thinking about InuYasha. When the movie was over, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After 5 minutes she woke up in pain. Her immediate thought was '_InuYasha! You're in danger, aren't you?'_ So Kagome ran to her closet and grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. She morphed into a Korean dragon (A/N: the type of dragon from Dragon Wars at the end.) then glided towards InuYasha's scent. When she arrived, the sight shocked her. InuYasha was laying on the ground, on the edge of consciousness, and Naraku was dead. She glided down there and went back to human.

"InuYasha? InuYasha?" She was shaking his body, trying to keep him awake.

"K…Kagome?" He asked her. His eyes normally so full of life, had lost some of the fiery light in them, but not all of it.

"InuYasha can you stand." He nodded his head. When he was standing, Kagome offered her shoulder, he accepted with gratitude. They walked to Sango's and Miroku's house, which was where their kids were at. Once there Kagome knocked on the door. Sango opened the door and gasped.

"Kagome! What's wrong with InuYasha?!" Sinnoch came running down the stairs when she heard that.

"Father!?" Alesandro was right behind her, as Kagome helped InuYasha into the house.

"Sango I need hot rags and antibiotic ointment and fast." Kagome ordered her friend as she put her bow and arrows down on the ground. InuYasha was staring at the ceiling. Sinnoch stared at her mother as Kagome applied the ointment and kept the hot rags on the serious wounds. Alesandro was in the kitchen talking with Miroku about something, so Sango took Sinnoch out of the room as well. When Kagome was finished applying the bandages, InuYasha sat up. His eyes were not fiery, but he looked a little better.

"Kagome I killed Naraku. He was the reason why Angel died. Angel when I caught him, had a certain smell around him, and that smell was miasma. Angel died because miasma went through out his body." InuYasha explained. He looked right there and then into Kagome's eyes. She watched as the fiery light returned once more to those golden orbs. (A/N: I bet you guys thought I was going to kill him off.) Kagome smiled when the fiery light returned to his gold eyes.

"InuYasha I'm glad then that you avenged our son, just how long did it take you?"

"I trained for two months with Sesshomaru. Today was the day I went against Naraku. You felt my pain as he stabbed me. So I shoved Tetsusaiga through his heart. You arrived moments after his heart stopped and I sheathed Tetsusaiga. But of course about 30 seconds before you came, I collapsed." He explained again. Kagome then hugged him, glad that he was still with her. Sinnoch, Alesandro, Sango, Miroku, Michael and Gwendolyn then came into the room and saw InuYasha and Kagome hugging. They would've been worried if InuYasha was lying down, but he was sitting up and it looked more like he was hugging her tighter than she was.

(Epilogue)

After Naraku was killed InuYasha kept on protecting the city of Tokyo, with Kagome staying at home keeping everything in check, but every now and then coming out to help him. Kagome's side kick, Sunset stayed in the house with her. Shippo would help InuYasha protect Tokyo, and Sinnoch and Alesandro started dating Sango's and Miroku's twins. All Kagome was happy for was that InuYasha was still alive and her family was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope I left it off for a possible sequel. If you guys want a sequel, just let me know and give me a new bad person. If there is a sequel, it will probably skip forward a few years. If anyone is wondering, Kagome and InuYasha in this story do eventually have more kids. So if there was a sequel, they would be in that one. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


End file.
